Tail of the Saiyan pirate
by 61394
Summary: a dimensional vortex appears when Goku saves the earth from cell sending Goku from the seventh universe to the world of wealth fame and power will our favorite saiyan survive magma powered admirals celestial dragons and the mother of Luffy and will he be able to protect his friends and a certain archeologist request from InuLamar
1. Chapter 1

Hello and Hello greetings and Bien venue my name is 61394 but you already knew that what you didn't know was this is another request story this one from InuLamar

I know what you're probably thinking but it isn't a lemon story so sit back relax and enjoy

The Tail of the Saiyan Pirate

(Spelling intended)

Hell on earth was a phrase often used and the island of Gekko-bi could only be described as such

The dead were everywhere two beheaded corpses stood between a broken Macuahuitil and a charred skeleton

A man with a brown mohawk hung from a wall with a spear through his stomach blood poured down a wall flowing to the feet of a man who was frozen solid

A bone like sword with a green armored edge stood alone and pale attached to an armored arm besides a pile of rubble

"Meigo" a deep voice bellowed a fist of magma broke through the ground attached to the fist was a man in a red suit wearing a white coat with the kanji for justice on the back he had a stern face with buzz cut black hair and little black eyes this was Vice Admiral Sakazuki of the marines

"Come out" Sakazuki called "I know your still here face me or did your crew follow a coward"

A building broke and flew a man an inch shorter than the titanic admiral he had spiky black hair that took the shape of a palm tree

He wore an orange shirt with white sleeves with orange pants and black boots wrapped around his waist was a brown furry belt in his hands was a black bo staff with a galaxy design carved into the wood

"Zuma" he said with tears in his eyes "Allyson Tobias Cortez this was between you and me Sakazuki they didn't have to die" he roared his belt came undone showing it was a tail

"MY WIFE AND DAUGHTER DIDN'T HAVE TO DIE" he roared

"In the name of Absolute justice they did" Sakazuki said "as do you Son Goku"

"You dare to call this justice" the ground rumbled and a golden aura surrounded Goku "when I am through with you nothing will be left between heaven and hell OF YOUR BODY"

The energy exploded and in a flash of golden light the battle between the two would truly begin

 _21 years earlier King Kai's planet_

"Of all the times for a dimensional rift to open it just had to be during the Cell games" King Kai said holding a black bo staff as he walked "two crisis to the galaxy in one day"

A dimensional rift was an occurrence that happened randomly and without any rhyme or reason opening in space and pulling anything unfortunate to be in its path into any of millions of known or unknown dimensions in the known universe

Whether the poor soul survived or not

And it was the kai's job to seal them shut otherwise they would continue to expand and destroy all life as we know it

"Well Goku should be fine as long as he doesn't do something stupid while I'm sealing this"

But something stupid is exactly what Goku was about to do Cell was self-destructing and planning to take the entire world with him Goku strode confidently to the android and place a hand against him putting the other to his forehead

"Gohan take care of your mom for me ok"

"No you can't be serious damn you Son Goku damn you" Cell roared angrily

Goku vanished taking Cell with him Goku and Cell appeared on King Kai's planet but something weird was going on

In the sky above them was a white rip with a purple vortex in the center Goku had to press his feet into the ground to keep from being pulled in

"Gah Goku" King Kai yelled looking behind them "what are you doin-

 **KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM**

Cell picked this moment to self-destruct destroying the planet and pulling Goku and King Kai's staff into the rift the rift sealing shut behind them

Goku felt nothing but horrible pain so horrible that his mind locked his memories away so he wouldn't feel the pain anymore

Normally when someone enters a dimensional rift they're crushed by sheer power of the vortex

But this vortex was destabilized by Cell so this one while it wouldn't kill him wouldn't leave Goku without any marks at all

Behind him the portal reopened and Goku fell through and into a new dimension

"Direhshishidirehshishi" eight year old Nico Robin laughed as she sailed further and further away from her home of Ohara

A home she could never go back to since it was destroyed by the marines Robin felt like sleeping maybe her new home wherever it was would help her get over her pain

But before she laid down and closed her eyes the sky rumbled above her she looked up to see something no wait someone falling towards her Robin watched as he crashed into her boat

Which surprisingly didn't capsize from the impact Robin looked to see it was a boy in an orange martial artists gi with was that a tail

Robin just sat down and watched the boy they probably would separate when he woke up and she'd never see him again

Who'd want to hang around with a devil like her anyways?

We now will look briefly at the world of DBZ again for a brief message from the great dragon Shenron

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T BRING KAKAROT BACK" Vegeta the prince of the saiyans roared at Shenron "he died and you have the power grant the wish"

"The one called Goku does not exist in Otherworld he does not exist at all"

"What do you mean not at all" Krillin demanded with tears in his eyes "how can he not exist at all"

"I do not know how but it is as it is" Shenron said again

"It's my fault" Gohan said falling to his knees "I played with Cell I pushed him into a corner I should've listened to dad"

"Gohan" Piccolo said "no one is blaming you" the Namekian said trying to comfort his student

"They should I killed my father no I wiped him from existence" Gohan roared with tears briefly turning into a super saiyan "it's my fault how can I face mom again or any of you I'm a murderer"

"News flash Gohan" Krillin said "standing around you is the son of a 'demon king'" Piccolo "a former assassin" Tien "a desert bandit" Yamcha "and of course a guy who used to work for Freiza"

Vegeta scoffed "oh and you're so innocent human there's plenty of blood on your hands"

"None of you did what I did how many of you killed your own father and obliterated him from the face of the earth" Gohan's energy spiked "No one is safe from me I'll never fight again and to make sure"

Gohan put his hands to his elbows and gathered his energy "Gohan don't" Piccolo ordered

"Masenko" Gohan fired blasting his arms off the high heat from his attack cauterized the wounds Gohan then took off and flew far far away from the lookout

Well this chapter is done what do you think tell me in a review with faves follows and of course reviews ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

And now it's time for Chapter two of the Tail of the Saiyan pirate once again just a reminder the spelling is intended because you know Goku has a tail

Tail of the Saiyan Pirate

"Hi I'm Goku" Goku introduced himself when he woke up offering his hand "where am I and who are you" Goku asked

"We're in the West Blue Goku San and my name is Nico Robin" Robin introduced she said being polite

"Robin" Goku asked "that's a pretty name" Goku said getting the eight year old archeologist to blush

"uh thank you" she said a little bit nervously

After a while of sailing and a light lunch light being subjective as Robin ate one fish and Goku ate a baby sea king the little row boat bumped against the sand

"Wow look at all the tree's they're huge" Goku said "almost reminds me of something but I can't remember"

"So Goku San you really don't remember anything" Goku shook his head "nope nothing but my name and I guess how to swim"

"That surprised me I thought with your extra limb" Robin said pointing at his tail "you ate a devil fruit like I did"

Goku put his hands behind his back and held his staff with his tail "devil fruit what's that do they taste good"

Robin couldn't help herself and made a face of disgust remembering the taste of her devil fruit the Hana Hana no mi

"No they do not" she answered

Goku nodded "let's go look around maybe we can find a town or something or a place to camp"

Robin nodded and followed Goku unaware that they were being watched from the trees

"More people snatchers" the voice said of their stalker said he crouched and leapt through the air landing with cat like grace on the next tree he kept repeating the process the distance of his leaps extending further and further with every jump

"No more Zuma will have no more people snatchers in Zuma's home" he swore unsheathing a macuahuitil

For another hour or so Goku and Robin walked through the woods and then stopped to make camp

Goku munched happily on a large animal he'd caught while Robin only ate a small amount "you should be more careful how you eat Goku san"

Goku was about to reply when his ears twitched and he picked up another person's scent

"Robin" Goku yelled tackling Robin out of the way of a wooden club with black spikes the club stabbed deeply into the ground where Robin had just been sitting

"Kiyaaaaahhhhh" a boy shouted from a tree branch with dark brown skin and obsidian eyes he wore a white loin cloth with leather straps crisscrossing his shoulders a wooden helmet carved to look like a jaguar on his head

"Kiyaaaahhhhhh" he yelled again and leapt through the air landing with cat like grace besides his weapon

"Where Zuma people" he demanded of Goku "tell Zuma"

Goku stood up and picked up his staff "why'd you attack us" Goku demanded "and what's a Zuma"

"Goku San I think Zuma is his name" Robin pointed out Goku nodded before he charged at Zuma swinging his staff Zuma blocked the attack with his Macuahuitil

"you strong people snatcher" Zuma said his feet digging into the earth "Zuma stronger" Zuma rotated his shoulders and then leapt forward driving his shoulder through Goku's stomach Goku gasped dropping his staff before he was sent flying

"Goku San" Robin yelled with concern Zuma swung his Macuahuitil in a circle to his left a saw of black obsidian "die people snatcher" he called swinging his Macuahuitil with downwards

Goku's eyes snapped open and he flipped onto his hands dodging what would've been a killing blow for our little hero Goku then followed his dodge with a sweep kick and a punch to the jaw

"Supponken" Goku said "where'd that come from" he wondered Robin ran over to him "Goku San are you alright" she asked

Goku nodded "yeah I think so"

Zuma got up rubbing his jaw "People snatcher strong but Zuma can't give up not till Zuma people free"

Goku picked up his staff and was ready to attack Zuma again when Robin intervened

"mil fleurs" she called crossing her arms arms grew out of Goku and Zuma stopping them

"Gah are these devil fruit powers/arms not Zuma's grow from Zuma's bellybutton" Goku and Zuma asked/freaked out

Well if you had arms growing out of your bellybutton you'd freak out to

"I think that's enough violence now" Robin said walking over to Zuma "your Zuma yes"

"I Zuma yes you make magic girl arms grow out of bellybutton" Zuma said with a nod

"Why do you call us people snatchers" Robin ask Zuma looked down to the ground and began to tell his tale

"Many moons ago Zuma's people happy people come in big canoes with thunder in sticks and strange weapons kill warriors take Zuma's people away make Zuma sad

more people snatchers come take more people Zuma all alone want people back want mama want papa want brothers want sister want old one who throws fruit at Zuma's head"

Zuma said crying Robin let them both go "Zuma we're not people snatchers"

"Not people snatchers then what magic girl and hairless monkey" Zuma asked

"Well I think we could be friends what about you" Robin asked "isn't that right Goku San"

Goku nodded "any friend of Robin is friend of mine"

Zuma stood up "Friend magic girl" he said pulling her into a hug Zuma then walked over to Goku "friend hairless monkey"

"I'm not a monkey" Goku yelled "Zuma's friend look like monkey smell like monkey so Zuma's friend hairless monkey" Zuma defended

Robin laughed while Goku and Zuma argued until a net flew through the air and trapped Robin "Robin/Friend magic girl" Goku and Zuma yelled running to their friends aid

"Can you believe our luck Orville" a man said as the net began being pulled back into the bushes "can't say I do Wilbur" another man said "the devil of Ohara Admiral Sengoku will be pleased"

"we might even get a promotion for this" Robin was beside the two men now both were identical with tanned skin and purple hair wearing a marine uniform the only difference was one had a machine on his left arm which the net was fired from and the other had a broken tooth

"The navy" Robin said in surprise "why is the navy taking people"

"Well aren't you a smart little devil" the one with the missing tooth said

"Ain't obvious the navy needs test subjects for their new weapons and these savages aren't part of the world government so we're not breaking any laws"

"but we'll get a promotion for turning you into headquarters" the other said

"Kiyaaaaaaahhhhh" Zuma shouted leaping into action with Goku using his Macuahuitil he cut Robin out of the net Goku stood in front of them protectively

"Well it looks like we missed one of the savages Orville" Wilbur said

"It certainly does Wilbur but whose the other one" Orville asked

"Oh it don't matter let's just get him" Wilbur held up the net launcher and Orville drew a sword Goku and Zuma charged at the despicable marines and the first battle of the Saiyan pirates began

Well what do you think of the chapter it's pretty good isn't it give me a review and I'll see you next time on the tail of the saiyan pirate


	3. Chapter 3

Time for another chapter of the Tail of the Saiyan pirate

We have Orville and Wilbur from the Navy

Against Goku and Zuma who by the way is Robins age

So enough pointless talking and on with chapter 3

Tail of the Saiyan Pirate

"Kiyahhhhhhh" Zuma yelled swinging his Macuahuitil at Wilbur who blocked with his net launcher Zuma pushed him back the marine crashing into a tree

"Zuma win" Zuma cheered Wilbur stood up "not quite yet brat" Wilbur stood up and took the end of his net launcher replacing it with a different part on his belt then his legs changed into coiled springs

"Ah people snatcher use magic"

"It's a devil fruit you stupid savage to be more specific the Bane Bane no mi here's what it can do" Wilburs legs uncoiled sending him flying towards a tree branch which he bounced off of

He ricocheted between two trees until he was high in the air then he held up his net launcher

"Sky high barrage" he yelled out unleashing a hail of bullets

Zuma leapt back "people snatcher jump good Zuma better" Zuma leapt into the trees jumping as high as Wilbur

Zuma bounced off the tree and held his Macuahuitil to the side of him "Rebound fist" Wilbur called his arm sprung forward punching Zuma in the stomach and sending him crashing into a tree

"Let's see you dodge me this time brat – Wilbur aimed his net launcher again Sky high barrage"

Wilbur unleashed another barrage at Zuma Goku leapt up between them holding his arms up he blocked the shots with his body the bullets bounced off not even piercing the skin

Goku turned back to look at Zuma "you ok Zuma" he asked

"Friend Hairless monkey"

"Wasn't Orville fighting him" Wilbur asked landing on a tree branch looking down he saw Orville with his sword in the besides his limp hand and his neck at an odd angle

"YOU BASTARD" Wilbur yelled "you killed my brother"

"And how many of Zuma's people did you kill or do worse to"

"A bunch of illiterate savages who aren't part of the world government don't matter in this world but Orville did and for his death I'll personally send you to hell"

Wilbur's legs turned into springs tightly coiled as he bent his legs "Sky High Missile" he called flying forward faster than a rocket

"This attack is what made me a commodore in the navy your head will be taken off by the kinetic force die murderer die"

Goku didn't die instead he leapt forward flying through the air he met Wilbur head on his head crashing into his opponents stomach he was sent flying crashing through a tree and landing in a bloody mess Goku landed in front of Wilbur

"What the hell" Wilbur asked "what are you" he asked Goku between blood filled gasps "I'm just Goku" he answered before Wilbur's head slumped to the side and he died

"Goku San" Robin said in awe having watched the fight from the ground "that was incredible"

"Yes it was" a deep voice said the voice belonged to a man in a snow white suit with a light blue shirt and grey tie with a marine coat over it his face was devoid of any hair and his eyes pierced through Robin

"I hope you treasure that sight for the rest of your days Impel Down is all that awaits you"

Robin turned to run she had to escape the new marine sighed "they always run" he changed turning into a blizzard of snow he flew at Robin trapping her his face appeared in front of Robins

"My name is Vice Admiral Dalton Frost and I ate the Yuki Yuki no mi you won't be escaping today Nico Robin"

"Yes she will" Goku called leaping down from the tree's and striking at Dalton batting him away Dalton reformed and touched his lips there was a small trickle of blood

"That's impossible I'm a logia he shouldn't have hurt me did he use haki or is the staff made with Kairoseki" he asked standing up "regardless as a member of the navy I must avenge my subordinates"

Dalton threw off his coat which crashed to the floor with a heavy bang behind him "weighted clothes" Goku said "why does that seem familiar" Goku said looking at his own clothes

Dalton leapt forward throwing a punch at Goku Goku blocked it with his staff and countered Dalton crossed his arms and landed on the ground

Dalton bent his fingers like he was holding something between them "Grisly winds" he called out throwing his hands forward sending two small snowy gusts at Goku

Goku blocked the first gust with his staff but the second got under his guard and sent him flying

"so my powers can affect you boy" Dalton said spinning the fingers on his left hand a flurry of snow spun between his fingers "let's see how you like this Northern fury" he called

He then threw his flurry which grew to the size of a tornado sending our young saiyan crashing against a tree he fell to the floor

"Friend Hairless monkey" Zuma called leaping from his perch in the tree he attacked "Zuma stop you" Zuma yelled but Dalton caught Zuma's Macuahuitil without looking back at him

"Learn some pronouns boy" Dalton spun Zuma's weapon and Zuma throwing them to the ground at his feet "in the next life" he said preparing another Northern Fury attack

Goku stood up he dropped his staff and turned to the side his legs spread shoulder width apart he put his hands to his side like he was holding a sphere he then began to chant

"Kame"

Dalton looked up at him "you're still alive I'm impressed but now I'll make sure to destroy you" Dalton formed another flurry in his free hand

"Hame" a blue ball of light formed in his hand

"So you ate a devil fruit like me but it won't help you Northern Fury" Dalton said throwing the flurries they fused to create a snow storm the size of a battle ship "Rage of Odin"

"HAA" Goku yelled thrusting his hands forward the sphere became a blue beam that met the snowstorm head on

The sheer power of the attack forced Dalton to slid back "it's stronger then Boraslino sans attack"

The snowstorm glowed blue before it exploded Goku's attack piercing Dalton's chest and sending him flying back where he crashed into a tree after a minute the beam stopped and Goku put his hands down

Dalton coughed his left side was stained red and he had a hole the size of a cannon ball where his intestines should be "what what are you"

Goku stared coldly at the Snow man "I'm Son Goku a saiyan raised on earth"

"Sai yan" Dalton said "I'll remember that"

"Goku san" Robin called running to him with Zuma "that was amazing"

"friend hairless monkey make sun melt cold winds" Zuma said Zuma then nodded and bowed his head "Friend hairless monkey blessed by gods Zuma follow friend"

"I'm not sure about any gods but sure you can come with us" Goku said with a smile

"Us" Robin asked surprised Goku looked at her dumbly "aren't we still travelling together"

Tears fell down Robins eyes 'Saul you were right I did find friends' she thought nodding with a bright smile on her face

"Well ok then we should go since the navy knows we're here" Goku said leading him Zuma and Robin away from the battle and towards a ship that would get them off the island

Dalton coughed up blood and reached into his pocket pulling out a den den mushi "always make sure the enemy is dead Saiyan" Dalton said and began to slowly dial the number

 _Bi di bep bep bi di bep bep bi di bep bep clink_ "Navy headquarters"

"This is Vice Admiral Dalton Frost reporting Code Kronos I repeat Code Kronos"

A Code Kronos was a navy term used when encountering an unknown pirate crew that rivaled the Shichibukai and could only be issued by Vice Admirals and above

"Understood Vice Admiral name the pirate along with his/her appearance" the officer on the other line said

"Son Goku male nine years old black spiky hair an orange martial artists gi and a monkey tail he carries an black staff that negates Logia abilities has two companions one Nico Robin the other Zuma last name unknown unidentified devil fruit powers highly dangerous called himself a Saiyan"

"Yes Vice admiral understood and the bounty" the officer said

"One _cough_ hundred _cough_ million" Dalton Frost said before he died "Vice Admiral please confirm the amount Vice Admiral Vice Admiral VICE ADMIRAL" the officer shouted before the line went dead

And that is the chapter what did you think of his battle and Goku slowly getting his memory back he's not going to stumble around all like where's my memory where's my memory who am I during the whole story but he won't be the same Goku we all know and love

Review and all that until next time


	4. Chapter 4

Time for another chapter in the tail of the saiyan pirate this time we'll get to see Navy Headquarters and meet Goku's next opponent whose it going to be well read the chapter and find out

Tail of the Saiyan pirate

"How long has it been since we've had a Code Kronos" marines wondered as they stood outside headquarters the flags lowered to half mast

"Not since Rogers" another said

"Attention" the officer called the marines drew their swords and saluted "return to your duties when the meeting is done you will receive your new deployments is that clear"

"Sir yes sir" the marines echoed

"My my aren't they excited" a woman said looking out the window she had a shapely figure and alabaster skin with medium length black hair with a marine cap dark blue pants suit and heels under her marine coat

"Admiral please" a marine said "the other admirals are waiting for you" the woman nodded "alright let's get this meeting over with"

 **Admiral Girahathi**

 **Maria Andrews**

The woman admiral walked in and sat down at a circular table sitting with her were some of the strongest men and women the marines had to offer

Among them was Garp the fist the man who actually caught Gold Rogers the pirate king

Vice Admiral Tsuru a woman even more beautiful than Girahathi with a mind that could think of a hundred ways to end your life while you introduced yourself to her

Admiral Sengoku Seidoyagi and his pet goat standing beside his chair

And of course the fleet admiral and head of the marines Kong arguably the most powerful man in the world governments arsenal

"So I'm not the last to arrive that's surprising"

"You're the last Maria" Kong said before she could ask what the Fleet Admiral was talking about a tomahawk flew through the air and beheaded Maria the axe continued flying and embedded itself into the wall

"Widow was first" Maria's neck turned brown and earthy and her head reformed "why am I not surprised that you threw an axe through my head you creep"

Stepping out of the shadows was an eleven foot tall man wearing a brown shirt with tasseled sleeves with matching boots and blue jeans over his marine coat he had greying hair and a red painted face with a black stripe going across his eyes

 **Admiral Hirouma**

 **Widow Maker**

"Had I been an assassin I would've made sure to use my haki and you would have perished in seconds" Widow coldly said silently striding across the room and sitting beside Sengoku

"But I didn't and you aren't enough with the what ifs already" Maria told Widow "your so paranoid"

"And you aren't enough" Widow said

"Enough" Kong said "we have much to discuss the Code Kronos from the west blue for one"

Tsuru stood up "based on forensics we've found out that blunt force was used to kill the two younger officers the vice admirals wounds were more enlightening"

"How so Tsuru san" Sengoku asked

"At first the wounds were very similar to Vice Admiral boraslinos devil fruit abilities but on close examination the attack burns at a higher temperature and the wound is narrower more focused"

"How would Boraslino compare to this attack" Widow asked "I would say if he were unaware then he would surely perish but with the proper intel they would be evenly matched"

"Along with this Son Goku in the West Blue four other pirates have been making a name for themselves in the New world taking command of islands and ruling like emperors" Kong said "while the G9 base in the New world is the pride of the marines there isn't enough man power to deal with such powerful pirates as Kaido Charlotte Linlin Whitebeard and Red Haired Shanks"

"Which is why headquarters will be forming four task forces one for each of these captains we'll deal with these emperors and bring back justice to those they oppress

Hirouma your target is Shanks

Girahathi Kaido

Seidoyagi Charlotte Linlin Garp will target whitebeard as one of the few who could challenge Rogers Edward Newgate is the most dangerous and possibly the strongest of them all"

"How fascinating" a new voice said sitting on the window railing was a girl wearing a knee length leather jacket over a black and white striped top a black skirt and knee high stilettoes

"But I'm only here to find out what your plan is for Son Goku" the girl said pushing off the railing and landing with a bang in the meeting room

"You" Maria hissed before she stood up and held up her arm "Bānsa upādhyakṣa" from her arm shoots of bamboo flew forward towards the girl shattering on impact with her stomach

"Still angry about that battleship aren't you Andrews" the girl said brushing bamboo off her jacket

Maria smirked "I could be or I was just the distraction" Widow had crept silently behind the girl and held two tomahawks the blades became black and he swung down the girl held up her hands and gripped tightly onto the tomahawks

Four more floated in the air around him before they flew down towards her two on each side the girl bit down on two stopped the others by spreading her legs into a horse stance

"You two are working together you must really hate me" she said

"You sank twelve marine battleships and sent their occupants to their death for that I can put aside my problems with Girahathi to deal with you Jeanne Delahaye"

"ENOUGH" Kong roared unleashing his haki all three of them fell to their knees as the sheer crushing power of his haoshoku haki weighed down on their spirits

This was why Kong was fleet admiral even without a devil fruit power his Haoshoku Haki was the strongest of any marine in fifty years he once brought an entire army to its knees with his haki alone

After a moment Kong released his grip on them and they began releasing heavy breaths "I trust you're here for a reason Jeanne or I may forget for a moment we're allies"

Jeanne got to her knees and nodded "simple enough my captain wants Son Goku"

"Why does Sonya Wukon want Son Goku" Sengoku asked "it's not for recruitment"

"True enough the captains pretty strict about no kids in the crew but your right Seidoyagi it's not recruitment"

"Then enlighten us on why one of the Shichibukai wants to fight" Tsuru said "get on with it brat"

Jeanne appeared behind Tsuru in an instant her hands around her neck "the captain will forgive me if she loses her title it's new and she doesn't care so stay in your own weight class _hag_ "

Jeanne released Tsuru Jeanne leapt over the table and walked back towards the window

"Captain Sonya has been a pirate for fifty years she's seen her fair share of newcomers and has traded blows with most of them the captain wants to see if he's what Rogers predicted"

"Predicted" Garp asked

Jeanne didn't look back but smiled "he predicted after he was gone someone would rise up and usher in a new era as king of the pirates" Jeanne leapt out and vanished

Tsuru rubbed her neck "that girl's incredibly dangerous having the will power to train her body until she could break kairoseki"

"I know" Garp said with a laugh "imagine if she'd decided to go through with her threat that would've hurt"

Sengoku hit Garp "you shouldn't be so callous over a comrade's death"

"The pirate had a point though what are we going to do about Son Goku"

Kong seemed to nod "contact Sakazuki tell him to extend an invitation to Son Goku" he exhaled "an invitation to join the Shichibukai"

How's that for a chapter here's a list of important things

Maria's davil fruit was the Dojo Dojo no mi which makes her a soil human

(Dojo= soil in Japanese)

Admiral Hirouma has Kid's devil fruit powers and is super paranoid

And Jeanne Delahaye is named for two famous women pirates and is important in the long run of the story

She's a skilled hand to hand combatant whose endured training so her skin is as strong as kairoseki

Give me a review ja ne


	5. Chapter 5

Time for another chapter I better hurry if I want to keep my deadline with finishing this story

So one for the money

Two for the show

Three to get ready

And here we go go goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tail of the saiyan pirate

"Thank you so much for helping me dearie" an old woman told Robin Robin smiled warmly "direhshishi your welcome"

"Wait here for a moment while I get your money" the woman said turning back into the house Robin sat on the porch and waited until she heard a vase break

Thinking the poor old woman had fallen Robin ran into the house to see if she could help when she entered she found herself surrounded by armed marines

Robin crossed her arms to use her devil fruit powers but before she could one of the marines grabbed her hands and spread them apart another tackled her to the ground and gagged her

"There I got her here now where's my money" the old woman hissed a cloaked marine walked over to her and gave her an envelope filled with beri

"Thank you" the marine told her before he walked over and knelt down in front of Robin

"The Devil of Ohara to think you got away from me back then" Robins eyes widened this man was there he was one of the men at the buster call "today I'll correct my mistake"

He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up

"Vice Admiral remember the plan" a marine said with a trembling voice the vice admiral sakazuki nodded and dropped Robin "make sure she can't escape"

"I am Zuma you are Goku" Zuma said slowly before he smiled "Ha me am getting hang of pronouns"

"It's I Zuma not me" Goku corrected

Goku correcting someone what the heck was going on your wondering well you see for the past three months Robin has been teaching Goku and Zuma mostly Zuma grammar and while Goku's memory wasn't the best since at some point he'd already been taught he was able to teach Zuma while Robin helped in town

"Then when is me used" Zuma asked "why make a word and never use word"

Zuma was still very confused by the language spoken by most people around the world

"It's not used very often that is true" Goku agreed with Zuma's ranting

After a while and more wrong attempts from Zuma to use me he went off to go hunt and his words 'macuahuitil easier then stupid pronoun'

Goku thought of joining Zuma when he felt a strange feeling like Robin was in danger why was he feeling like this

Goku didn't care he grabbed his staff and ran through the forest _feeling_ that he was getting closer to Robin with every step

Sakazuki meditated besides his prisoner and while it would be better to just deal with her now he had his orders and he would wait

It wasn't long perhaps five minutes after the marines made camp in the woods that they were attacked

Son Goku tore through the cannon fodder with ease though he avoided killing most of them he ran towards Sakazuki the vice admiral stood up

"Greetings Son Goku" Sakazuki greeted "I see you've got my message"

"Give me Robin" Goku said drawing his staff "I know she's here" so he has Kenbushoku haki that was something to include in the report to the fleet admiral

"I did not come to fight only to extend an invitation" Sakazuki said bowing slightly behind his back his right fist became black as he used his Busoshoku haki "my name is Sakazuki"

"an invitation to what"

"To join one of the strongest forces in the world the shichibukai as one of the seven warlords you will be respected and feared and may do as you wish of course there is a condition"

"what would that be" Goku asked Sakazuki smirked "you would have to turn over this criminal Nico Robin denounce her and you will be the youngest warlord in history refuse and die"

"There's no question" Goku said the boy was smarter then he looked Goku leapt through the air and thrusted his staff into Sakazuki's stomach knocking the air right out of him

"I'd rather die than lose one of my friends"

Sakazuki stood up and grinned "so be it" he said slugging Goku with his Busoshoku haki enhanced fist sending Goku flying Goku rolled across the ground before landing

Sakazuki stood lightly on his fist and leapt forward Goku blocked his next punch but it was a feint and he was nailed in the ribs Goku nearly lost his staff and grabbed onto it with his tail

Hey wait a second that's not a bad idea

Goku wrapped his tail tightly around the center of his staff and now with his hands free leapt off the ground like a monkey into a tree over the camp

"Get down here you little pest"

"Nah I don't want to" Goku said leaping away as Sakazuki punched through the tree Goku leapt down and landed

"In the name of absolute justice I will crush you" he yelled swinging wildly

"yeesh Sakazuki you keep barking like a dog an people will start calling you one" Goku said

Sakazuki roared putting all his power into his punch Goku grabbed the outstretched arm and threw him the vice admiral landing besides a camp fire unconscious

Goku then went over to Robin "do you realize what you just did"

"I beat someone up and now I'm saving you" Goku said rhetorically "I thought you were the smart one Robin"

"You could have been a shichibukai the youngest in history" Robin told him Goku finished untying her and he then picked her up bridal style

"What fun would that be without my best friend" he said leaping up

Meanwhile back at Goku and robins camp site

"Friend Robin friend hairless monkey Zuma has fish" Zuma called dragging a very fat elephant carp into the camp

Zuma looks around "where is everybody"

Sorry to do that you Zuma not really but it's better to apologize ok send me a review ja ne

Alright so last time Goku met Sakazuki for the first time and if you remember chapter one it certainly won't be the last so now on to next chapter in the tail of the saiyan pirate


	6. Chapter 6

The tail of the saiyan pirate

"Is it done" Sakazuki asked the tattoo artist the artist put away the needle and nodded "yes sir it's done the flesh will be sore for a week or so especially since the tattoo is covering a fresh scar"

Sakazuki stood up and began to button his shirt his new tattoo of purple whirlpool and flowers was quickly covered by the sleeve of his shirt he then left

"Vice Admiral" Hirouma said walking towards the recently defeated marine officer "what can I do for you Admiral"

Hirouma motioned Sakazuki to walk with him "you've been assigned to my task force we will be sailing right away along with Dalmatian Doberman and Reynolds"

"Permission to speak freely admiral" Sakazuki asked "granted"

"I should be focused on Son Goku not some punk from Rogers crew"

"Son Goku is not on the same level as Shanks therefore Shanks is the higher priority" Hirouma told Sakazuki with a tone of finality before moving on ahead of Sakazuki

The vice admiral clenched his fist tightly "yes sir" he muttered before following Admiral Hirouma into the new world

Robin found herself looking for Goku it had been a week since the incident with Sakazuki and since then they'd already been moved through three islands

Robin found Goku sitting on a boulder looking at the full moon "hi Robin" Goku said "the moon sure is pretty tonight isn't it"

"yes I suppose it is" Robin agreed

Goku continued to look at the moon his pupils dilated and he felt his head began to hurt "Goku" Robin asked in concern running to his side Goku fell off the boulder into Robins arms

 _Krillin began to float in the air "Krillin" Gohan shouted Krillin flailed in the air before his body exploded_

 _"_ _KRILLLLLLLINNNNNNNN"_

Robin dropped Goku in shock his hair spiked up changing from black to pure gold his eyes teal green a golden aura around him Goku stood up tears flowing down his face

Somewhere in the new world on the deck of the Moby Dick Edward Newgate stopped in the middle of a sip of his sake

"Hey pops you alright" Marco asked looking up from his own sake "you sense that don't you Marco"

Marco put his saucer down and nodded "yeah I feel that I've never felt anything like it"

Newgate stood up "it's almost like Rogers Haki coming from the west blue someone's new going to make a move soon someone powerful"

Three men crouched in the trees with twelve more on the ground around them "I can't believe we found them" one of the crouching men said to the man in front

"Eighty million beri's and that's just for the girl we'll be rich" another said

The man in front stood up and then leapt down as he flew towards the ground he shifted he became bigger had black fur and a tail

"Black panther gang move to attack" he called the twelve men shouted war cries before they charged through the woods towards Goku and Robin

Goku stood up stepping in front of Robin "stay behind me Robin" Goku said seriously

Robin took a step back in fear she never heard Goku speak like that before even when fighting the navy

The leader stopped his two subordinates flanking him

"Greetings and salutations Son Goku my name is Bagheera and your bounty is mine"

"If you don't want to die then run away now"

"Oh we're going to die why is that"

Goku grinned sadistically "as you are now you're not even in the same weight class as me"

"You cocky piece of shit" one of the subordinates says before he charges throwing a punch that hits Goku square in the jaw

"is that all you got" Goku asked he hadn't moved an inch he only looked annoyed with the mans fist on his face

"here's a punch Supponken" Goku said hitting him in the stomach the man was sent flying back he was dead before his body hit the ground "anyone else"

"grr damn you" the other says pulling out two pistols and firing two bullets bounce off Gokus chest Goku holds up a hand and fires a Ki beam disintegrating the man "bang bang" Goku says coldly then he turns his attention to Bagheera

"So what else do you have" Goku asked walking towards him "your not so tough" Bagheera snarls getting down on all fours he turns completely into a panther and vanishes seeming to blend in with the night

"I ate the Neko Neko no mi Hyo Moderu the king of the night your no match for me in the darkness"

Creeping up towards Goku Bagheera grinned he then leapt forward pouncing towards Goku Goku leapt back and kicked upwards Bagheera shifted to his human form and blocked the kick grabbing his ankle he then threw him to the ground Goku spun on his back knocking Bagheera away and then he stood back up

Bagheera slid silently back into the night and the grass and charged at Goku from behind in man beast form swinging his right foot in a devastating round house Goku slid under the attack and lashed back with a back hand

Bagheera dodged it "impressive I actually had to use my haki to block it"

"Haki" Goku asked "it doesn't matter how you dodged you won't do it again "

"No this fight doesn't because my other subordinates are already in place to attack and capture Nico Robin"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" Zuma said stepping into the clearing the various shards of obsidian dripped red onto the wood of his Macuahuitil before falling to the ground

"Impossible no brat could beat twelve men on his own especially one without a bounty" Bagheera said losing his composure "I'll just kill the stupid girl and the rest of you your wanted dead or alive for a reason"

Goku vanished and punched Bagheera the panther human coughed up blood "so fast" Goku repeated this again and again blasting him in the stomach with a ki blast Goku finished by leaping up grabbing a hold of his neck and pulling it down into his knee Goku then punched Bagheera again sending him crashing to the floor

"Mercy please" Bagheera gasped out Goku walked towards him a ki blast formed in his hand

"would you have offered us mercy" Goku said Bagheera closed his eyes "your right I'm a hypocrite end it Son Goku"

Goku smiled "with pleasure" he said holding up the beam "Goku stop" Robin said tears in her eyes Goku looked at her "he was going to kill you and turn you over to the marines"

"Goku look" Robin said holding up a picture Goku looked at it it was of Bagheera with a woman and a young girl younger then Robin in on his shoulders

"He's a bounty hunter but he does it for his family" Goku's head hurt again and he saw someone who looked like an older version of him with a woman and a little boy

Was this his family his mother and father was that him his head hurt no that wasn't right was it

Goku gave the picture back to Bagheera he gave the panther human a cold glare "run Bagheera run and never return because if I see you again I won't be merciful again" Bagheera nodded turning into a panther he ran into the forest Goku changed back subconsciously

Far from Goku Bagheera leapt onto a ship and pulled out a den den mushi and began to speak "hello" someone on the other side asked

"Dragon it's Bagheera"

"How'd it go" Dragon asked "you were right Son Goku shouldn't be messed with"

"do you think he'll be a friend or an enemy"

Bagheera frowned holding up his picture "he won't hurt the revolution it's a shame his bounty would have done plenty of good for the cause"

"there are other pirates head back to base Ivankov is going stir crazy watching your cub"

Bagheera grinned "tell her majesty I'll be home soon enough"

"your daughter or Ivankov" Dragon asked "what's the difference" he asked before they began to laugh

Yes in case you didn't notice Goku didn't turn into a great ape this is a different dimension so the moon is different and may offer a worse side effect if he keeps looking at it

See you next time on tail of the saiyan pirate


	7. Chapter 7

Ok I've had enough seriously this is how a third of the reviews for this story pretty much go 'Goku's super powerful and his super saiyan powers would wipe out everyone in one piece because they're all Island level and he's a star level'

none of them are written like that but that's pretty much how they all sound I'm going to use very bold capital letters for the next thing **SUPER SAIYAN DOESN'T EQUAL GOD** it doesn't there are both pirates and people in the world government who can beat Goku even with super saiyan with their **CANON** **ABILITIES**

Aokiji one touch from him and Goku's a saiyan popsicle Kuma who can send a man anywhere in the world with his devil fruit powers anywhere like the bottom of the ocean Magellan yes Goku survived that heart virus how well do you think he'll handle a Hydra attack Kizaru turns into light Ki may be spiritual energy so it's still light so it won't hurt him

Doflamingo could make Goku kill himself while smiling

Whitebeard and Shanks two of the Yonko could fight with Goku I won't mention Linlin or Kaido because they've never fought in canon so their abilities only Oda Senpai knows

I like reviews I really do but for the love of everything enough about super saiyan Goku being planet or island level or how he could use Rogers as a punching bag

how would you know no one but Garp's been around long enough to have seen him fight

The Tail of the Saiyan Pirate

"You said there was blue grass and green water in your flashback right" Robin asked Goku while they were sailing "before your 'episode' with Bagheera"

"I also saw a bald guy blowing up" Goku said not looking away from securing the rigging Goku frowned he knew whoever that was he was important to him the boy too Goku shook his head he needed to focus on something other than his memories

"Friend Robin do you know where it is" Zuma asked from his place manning the helm of the sloop they stole from the marines on Zuma's island it's not like they would be using it where they went

"There are many unusual places in the world Goku" Robin began "but I only know of one that matches your description I read of it only once"

"Where" Goku asked

"Of cerulean foliage and emerald rivers there is no island beautiful as the isle of Raftel"

"Raftel where is that" Zuma asked

"No one knows no one but Rogers the king of the pirates" Robin answered "and he's been dead for two years now"

"Friend Robin if only Rogers knew about this island how do you know" Zuma asked "I read about it on a poneglyph"

"Then we'll just find more ponyglyphs until we find Raftel maybe then my memories will come back"

"it's poneglyph goku not ponyglyph" Robin corrected Zuma laughed "friend hairless monkey you not so smart as you think"

Somewhere other than Goku's ship two men stepped back away from an alley in fear "please" a girls voice said "please help me"

Snow blew out of the alley wrapping around one of the men freezing him solid the other man ran away in terror screaming about a monster

"Monster" the girl's voice said "they're right"

Goku's ship docked against an island two weeks later to regroup Goku began shivering a wintery wind sending shivers up his tail "wh wh wh wh why is this island so cold"

"Zuma does not like cold" Zuma said with a blanket wrapped firmly around him "lets go back to hot time now"

"We can't we need to restock our supplies and quickly I'm sure we can pick up supplies without being seen" Robin said 'it is strange I've read about winter islands but never one existing outside the grand line' Robin thought

"Then let's go sooner we have supplies sooner we leave cold wind for warm sun" Zuma said rushing off leaping off their little sloop

"Hey wait for me Zuma" Goku called leaping off after Zuma Robin sighed "those two left without any money" she thought before calmly exiting the sloop and following them

Goku walked around with Zuma the island was still too cold for their tastes Goku wasn't really paying attention and walked into a sign

"friend hairless monkey should be more careful" Zuma said with a laugh

"Ha ha very funny" Goku said rubbing his sore forehead he took a look at the sign

 **Calder island martial arts tournament**

 **Gather your strongest warriors and meet in the town square**

 **Winner receives eternal honor and glory**

 **Today at high noon**

"I am confused" Zuma said "does glory mean treasure"

"I don't know" Goku said before he got a light bulb idea "Zuma let's enter the tournament it could be awesome"

"With glory we could buy supplies faster and leave cold island forever" Zuma said thinking the same thing as Goku

"to the town square" they called running in random directions though two minutes later they ended up bumping into each other back at the sign

"do you know where the town square is" Goku asked Zuma Zuma shook his head "you do"

"it's do you and why would I ask you if I knew" Goku asked "to be polite" Zuma supplied

"I suppose that makes sense"

The two took a minute to think considering the crews brain Robin wasn't with them but eventually they came to an idea that would probably work

"let's ask someone where the square is" Goku said looking around the square the eventually found a girl

She was around fifteen or sixteen looking with pale skin and golden hair and blue-green eyes "hey lady" Goku called the girl flinched and took a step back

"yes" she muttered "how can I help you"

"Where's the town square we're not from here" Goku asked the girl seemed relieved and gave them directions

Goku smiled "thanks" he said before he and Zuma walked away

Two people were sitting in a café watching Goku and Zuma despite the cold weather they sat comfortably outside going as far as to drink cold drinks one was a man with black neck length hair his face painted to look like a classic jolly roger he wore a black wind breaker jeans and boots

"I can't believe we're stuck here in the rinky west blue" he said taking a sip of his drink "the lemonade here is always awful"

"Give it a rest Gene it's the captains orders" the other occupant of the table said none other then the recent invader of marine headquarters Jeanne Delahaye

"Be more careful spouting our names around" Gene hissed Jeanne scoffed "please as if there's anyone foolish enough to mess with you Gene Stanley the Demon"

"I dread the day you reproduce it'll be the end of humanity" Gene said "come on" Gene put some beris on the table and took his lemonade "there's supposed to be a tournament so let's go"

"I thought you were oh so bored in this rinky blue" Jeanne said following him "meh what can I say the captain ain't the only one who's curious"

"Fair enough" Jeanne said following Gene

Robin stood in the crowd thankfully no one was paying attention to a little girl she smiled why did it not surprise her that Goku and Zuma had found a fighting tournament

She wondered if they knew what the 'prize' was though

"Ladies and gentlemen" the MC said standing on a makeshift wooden arena "let our islands tournament begin"

Someone brought up a board on it were eight names

Son

Zuma

Jeanne

Paul

Rocky

Daniel

Murasame

Tendo

"One of these eight warriors will achieve glory and honor but for now let the tournament begin"

I think this is a good place to end the chapter stay tuned for the next issue of the tale of the saiyan pirate ja ne and again no super saiyan reviews please


	8. Chapter 8

So I ask for reviews that don't have anything to do with super saiyans and I get three telling me I'm an idiot who doesn't know DBZ should I leave an authors note asking for money to rain from the sky (looks outside) nope no money

so let's list them out Pikon android 17 android 18 Janemba Ledgic Nuova shenron Lord Biers all these people in Dragon Ball Z/GT have one thing in common they've either fought on even grounds or beaten a super saiyan

Goku who I am not nerfing **NOT** is not immune to poisons severe temperatures and has never fought a Phoenix (though the last one Goku probably would think is cool)

I've watched the work of Akira Toriyama for **decades** I know Goku like I know the back of my hand and I'm not nerfing him but right now in the story he's nine he's not going to dominate his fights and even in his prime Goku's overconfidence gets him in trouble Frieza and Biers told him that and he didn't listen

I'm done ranting enjoy the chapter and the original authors note below

So anyone notice Jeanne's crewmates name or his appearance if you don't get it in this chapter I'll probably have to spell it out for you with super **BOLD LETTERS** like these really catch your eyeballs attention don't they

On with the chapter now

Tail of the saiyan pirate

"Alright everyone the contestants have been randomly arranged and the tournament has been set up precisely the first match Zuma vs Murasame

Zuma stood across from a middle aged Japanese looking man wearing a burnt orange colored kimono and wielding two swords on his sash a tanto and a katana

"the only rule is no killing anything else is acceptable and will allow you to advance ready" the mc said nervously

Zuma drew his macuahuitil and Murasame drew his katana "begin"

Two men stood in a private box one wore a fancy coat lined with fur and had balding grey hair the other his clothes were extravagant and he wore a bubble over his head and his penis shaped hairdo and he sat on a luxurious throne

Why isn't it obvious because he's a celestial dragon

"the tournament will go as planned my lord" the man said to the dragon

"it had better otherwise it's a waste of my time when either Tendo and Murasame could clear a pitiful island such as this on their own"

"but sir this demon is powerful we need to see for ourselves"

"Yes yes now be quiet the fight is starting" the dragon said ignoring the other man in favor of the fighting below

Zuma leapt forward and swung with his macuahuitil Murasame blocked it then parried following with a slash to his neck Zuma leapt back out of the swords reach

"impressive you dodged my attack" Murasame admitted before his expression turned serious "however you will not avoid this one Soru" he called vanishing

Appearing behind Zuma with both swords drawn "Shigan twin strike" Zuma turned and swung his macuahuitil intercepting the attack the power behind the blow had him sliding back against the floor

"you blocked my shigan let's see you block it now geppo" he called kicking the air and his swords broke through Zumas guard and he was sent flying falling out of the arena with a bloody gash on his head and stomach

"the winner Murasame" the MC declared

The tournament continued local fighters Daniel and Rocky were knocked out quickly Jeanne got bored during her fight and dropped out after beating Murasame after two hours there were only two fighters left

Goku and Tendo

Goku and Tendo circled each other before they charged at each other Tendo was from the long arm tribe seven feet tall with a shaved blonde head and dark eyes with bandages wrapped around his chest and arms and royal blue pants

"Get ready to die boy gatling shigan" Tendo said lashing out with a barrage of his arms Goku crossed his arms to block his face from the dozens of blows "Rankyaku" Tendo said kicking him the power behind the attack cutting the air

Goku stopped blocking and leapt into the air "I can jump to boy Geppo" Tendo said kicking the ground and propelling himself up to Goku's level "gatling shigan" he said

Goku remembering the first time with this attack lashed out with his foot hooking it in his Tendo's elbow and then pulled up knocking Tendo away "geppo" Tendo said flying towards him a death blow ready to use

Goku's head hurt and he put his hands framing his eyes and spreading his fingers Goku instinctively closed his eyes "SOLAR FLARE" Goku called creating a bright flash of light

Blinded Tendo flew past Goku the saiyan grabbed his shoulder and dove down Goku pushed Tendo having him crash through the arena Goku landing perfectly on a splintered beam

"The winner" the MC announced to the cheering audience but soon the clapping stopped and the audience parted and began bowing the celestial dragon strode through the parted crowd

"Yes yes well done boy you'll do nicely as my bodyguard" he said "but first you have to earn your 'glory' pehohohoho" the celestial dragon said laughing obnoxiously "bring her out"

Two armed guards pulled a girl in chains and threw her at the dragons feet "this girl is a witch responsible for the cold temperatures on this island kill her and you can work for me"

Goku looked at the girl "pehohoho what's the matter boy it's obvious what you should do so go ahead and do it this girl's a demon no one will weep for trash like her"

Goku took a step forward "your right" he said settling into a stance he then flew forward punching both guards in the stomach bringing them to their knees

"I do know what I have to do" the dragon growled and pulled out a pistol he began firing it the bullets bounced off Goku's skin and fell to the ground

"damn what kind of devil fruit did you eat" he cursed "Murasame Tendo dispose of him now"

Tendo knocked some wood off his body and stood up Murasame stood besides him "hai" they said before they leapt forward to attack

"Mil fleurs" Robin said stopping Tendo Murasame had his swords drawn but they were stopped by Zuma and his macuahuitil

"This'll end the same as last time boy" Murasame said "Geppo Shigan" he said using the two rokushiki moves in junction the same as before

But the same result didn't happen this time Zuma slid forward ducking his body under the attack and holding his macuahuitil upwards the momentum from Murasame and the natural sharpness of obsidian ended with Zuma's opponent being beheaded

"No rule stopping me from killing this time" Zuma said swinging his macuahuitil to rid it of the blood before he sheathed it

"friend Robin are you done" Zuma asked just in time for Tendo to fall to the ground with a broken neck "yes I am" Robin said before the two leapt down and flanked Goku

The dragon stepped back in pure fear his elite guards had been bested by children and now they were going to kill him

"please there must be something you want wealth fame power I can give them all to you"

"Let the girl go" Goku ordered the dragon nodded and pulled out a key "I wasn't lying she's killed ten of the commoners on this island it's why the mayor of it and I came up with this tournament to draw her out and kill her"

Goku took the key and unlocked her handcuffs "hi again"

"Hello"

"my names Goku what's your name"

"Allyson" she answered

"You're the pirate who denied the shichibukai title" Goku nodded "yeah that's me"

"I used to be normal then I was cursed while eating lunch and then I killed people my parents neighbors everyone and the island became so cold I'm a monster"

"Were you eating a fruit when you became cursed" Robin asked Allyson nodded "a peach one moment it was sweet the next it was disgusting and my hand turned into snow"

"Yuki Yuki no mi" Robin said "it reincarnated into your peach"

"you know my curses name can you remove it"

"I'm sorry no one can do that" Robin answered "but you can control it and let the pain go"

"How" Allyson asked "I'd do anything"

"How about you come with us" Goku said "the more the merrier"

Allyson nodded the people of her island treated her like a monster but these three were treating her like a friend she knew the right choice she nodded and got up leaving with her crew

The dragon was furious and raised his pistol he'd kill them when their backs were turned

But before he could a hand flew through the air and through his chest blood poured from his mouth and the dragon died the hand snaked back going back to it's place at the end of Gene's arm

"You just did something nice for rookies" Jeanne teased Gene scoffed "only because their of interest to the captain"

"Uh huh and you like them" Jeanne kept teasing "come on the big bad rubber man has a heart"

"I will kill you" Gene said "ok a black heart" Jeanne teased walking away from Gene

"Don't underestimate the Gomu Gomu no mi they won't find your body"

"I'll keep that in mind" Jeanne said "come on we have to meet up with the Ryusen" Gene nodded and followed

"the saiyan pirates sure are an interesting little bunch"

"yes yes they are"

And here is the chapters end and we meet Luffy's predecessor the rubber man before he well you met him in the last chapter but you didn't know he was a rubber man till I wrote it

Make sure to review see ya


	9. Chapter 9

Hi it's time for a time skip and another arc of the

Tail of the saiyan pirate

"I can't believe it" twelve year old Nico Robin said she was now wearing a blue dress with white elbow length sleeves white tights and blue shoes "After so many years a poneglyph"

"It's your dream isn't it Robin" twenty year old Allyson said wearing light blue top with white snowflake designs under her arms black jeans and brown boots

Allyson along with being a logia was a skilled tailor having on more than one occasion mended the sails and made clothes for the growing crew "what's it doing out here in the East Blue"

"I haven't the slightest but I suppose that's what we're going to find out isn't it Yuki san" Robin said jokingly referring to her older friends 'curse' the Yuki Yuki no mi

"Ha ha very funny" Allyson said "cheeky little brat maybe I should've stayed with Goku and Zuma"

Robin laughed when she felt the ground shake "it's better we stay out of the boys way while they're training"

Allyson had felt the tremors too and agreed with the young archeologist "I'll just stand watch have fun studying"

"I intend to" Robin said as she knelt down and began to decipher the poneglyph

The ground rumbled and shook as two people fought on the beach of an island one was of course Goku height wise he grew very little but now wore an orange gi with long blue sleeves and the kanji for turtle orange pants and black boots he spun his bo staff around before he flew at Zuma

The former 'savage' leapt over his attack landing on the edge of the mizzenmast he crouched down and then he looked down at our amnesiac saiyan

"Come friend is that the best you can do" he asked Zuma now wore white linen pants with purple jaguar spots and a matching vest under a brown sheath for his macuahuitil tattooed to his right arm was a blue sun and tattooed to his left was a red moon

"Come down here and I'll show you what I can do" Goku said Zuma complied leaning forward he fell from the mizzenmast towards the deck before his head collided he extended his arm stopping his descent then bending it back he flew through the air towards Goku

Goku spun his staff blocking the strike from Zuma's macuahuitil creating another tremor Goku pushed against Zuma then tried a sweep kick Zuma blocked with his leg then kneed Goku in the stomach

Goku responded with a head butt the two broke apart panting "why not use your super saiyan form friend afraid of losing"

Goku grinned stabbing his staff into the earth he put his hands at his hips and spread his legs shoulder width apart

"haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" an aura surrounded Goku before a flash of golden light filled the beach when it faded Goku's hair stood up and he glared at Zuma

Zuma spun his macuahuitil dropping down to one knee he stopped holding it out horizontally in front of his chest

"Now the fun can begin" Zuma and Goku flew forward punching and slashing their limbs became a blur of motion both sending hundreds no thousands of blows towards their opponents a second the two broke away when a giant deer stepped out onto the beach

It looked like an ordinary deer besides the fact it was twelve feet tall and had golden fur Goku and Zuma looked at each other

"Shall we break for lunch" Zuma asked showing just how far his language skills had come since meeting Goku and Robin five years ago

Goku licked his lips "let's get it" the two began to chase the surprisingly fast deer

Meanwhile on another part of the island two others were walking through the forest "what did I say about waiting for me to croak before bringing about the apocalypse"

Gene asked in five years his face paint had stayed the same but now he wore a black vest with silver shoulder pads black leather pants and silver boots and a belt with a silver skull buckle

"My son isn't a sign of the apocalypse" Jeanne Delahaye argued her hair now reached her shoulders she wore a blue peacoat with black pants and red sandals

"The baby isn't a sign of the apocalypse who you had it with is and now we're stuck hunting some rare meat so you can visit your brat" Gene muttered

Jeanne growled vanished appearing in front of Gene she grabbed the rubber man by the neck and pinned him to a tree

"Insult my son one more time and our enemies won't have to worry about the demon anymore apologize"

Gene nodded "I'm sorry" he said

"apologize to my son as well"

"What he's a year old and he isn't even here" Jeanne glared and her grip tightened "fine I'm sorry Luffy"

Her grip loosened and Gene slipped his neck out Jeanne turned "come on that stag is around here somewhere"

"Why are we hunting some deer for your baby daddy's old man can't he of all people could get it himself"

"This stag in question is a golden stag it's meat is supposed to be among the most delicious in the world but you need to be stealthy and smart to catch it"

"Explains why Garp can't do it"

"Shut up the sooner we get the stupid thing sooner I can hold my boy again" Jeanne said before she stopped mid step "No" she shouted leaping forward Gene following

Jeanne stopped in a clearing found Goku and Zuma with a campfire cooking venison GOLDEN venison

"Hi names Goku want some meat"

"No do you have any idea what you've done" Jeanne shouted Goku stood up and took a step back "um whatever I did to make you angry I'm sorry"

An invisible force surrounded Jeanne surrounding Goku and Zuma fell to his knees "Ah what is this" Zuma asked "it's attacking my brain"

Gene laughed "you've really pissed her off if Jeanne is using her Haoshoku haki" Goku struggled to stand up eventually he needed to find out what this Haki stuff was Goku managed to stand up

Jeanne kicked against the ground and flew clotheslining Goku sending him flying into a tree she wasn't done with him yet she followed it up with a side kick that sent him back into and through the tree

Zuma picked up his macuahuitil and swung at her back Jeanne weaved around the attack and used her momentum to backhand Zuma he landed at Gene's feet

Zuma was about to get up but Gene pinned him down he pulled out a stack of wanted posters and began to look through them "Headhunter Zuma 190 million bounty"

Jeanne picked up Goku by the tail "maybe I should cook you I wonder if Garp will notice"

"Ga ga GARP" Goku said struggling Goku met Garp once four years ago

It was a long day between the eating contest the fight that demolished half a town in the calm belt then the all-night party Goku shuddered meeting Monkey D Garp was a massive headache

"you can't kill him" Gene said "Headhunter Zuma is here"

"your point" Jeanne said more focused on her mental debate whether to throw him in the fire or break his neck

"How many people have tails" Gene said Jeanne cursed and picked Goku up again by the wrists "move it brat we're going to the Ryusen"

"Whats that" Goku asked Gene grinned and a wicked long red stained tongue came out between his teeth "the ship of the greatest warlord in the world Sonya Wukong"

And this is the end of the chapter Goku and the infamous shichibukai finally meet till next chapter see ya


	10. Chapter 10

Hey time for the next chapter Son Goku meet Sonya Wukong in this chapter what will Robin and Allyson have to do to save our little captain from the wrath of the mother of luffy you'll just have to wait and see in

The

tail of the saiyan pirate

Robin kept studying the poneglyph for another hour or so when she stopped "Allyson" she called her guard appeared in a flurry of snow "what what is it"

"It seems Goku and Zuma have gotten themselves into trouble again"

"How do you kno- Never mind you were spying on them with your devil fruit power" Allyson said "what did they do this time"

"I'm not entirely sure but whatever happened angered a warlord's lieutenant" Robin said before they began to walk east

"Why am I not surprised" Allyson said following after Robin towards the ship of the shichibukai

"Why is one of the shichibukai here though" Allyson asked

"The Shichibukai are among one of the strongest powers in the world seven pirates captains who are pardoned by the world government in exchange for a small portion of their treasure as of now the Schichibukai consist of

Boa Hancock the snake empress and the youngest

Hawkeye Mihawk the worlds greatest swordsmen

Sir Crocodile the cruel gentleman

Donquixote Doflamingo

Dallas North the deadliest sniper

Bartholomew Kuma the tyrant

And of course the strongest of the seven"

"You named only six but there called the shichibukai shichi as in seven"

"We're going to face the seventh as we speak Sonya Wukong is ruthless and fierce with a bounty of nine hundred million beri's she's sailed the seas for fifty years and was supposed to be a rival of Whitebeard and Gold Rogers the king of the pirates"

Gene and Jeanne stepped out of the forest Gene holding Zuma and Jeanne carrying Goku

the two walked towards a massive ship twenty stories tall made of a light brown wood at the front a golden dragon statue seamlessly climbed up the bow of the ship before roaring out at the sea

The dragon statue was nothing to the four story Japanese style palace taking the place of a mast sails flew out bordering the sides of the palace

"Big boat very big boat"

"I've seen bigger" Goku said "though I'm not sure where"

"Please brat there's no ship bigger than the Ryusen it's the ultimate ship" Jeanne boasted to Goku who she was still carrying over her shoulder

"I wasn't talking about your dumb boat I meant the dragon I've seen a bigger dragon"

"Move it Jeanne if the captain says so then you can kill the brat"

Jeanne grinned "perfect"

The two walked up a gang plank as big as a road onto the deck of the ship "welcome back sirs" many pirates greeted before they returned to their work

"Oi Jeanne" a shaggy looking man said walking towards them he didn't stand out much other than the bronze gatling gun where his left hand should be

"You and Gene are back already did you find the stag" he asked

"We did" Jeanne said holding Goku out by his tail "it's in him" the man laughed "and you didn't kill him wow I thought you'd be pissed" he said before he noticed the tail "isn't that"

"Yes" Jeanne said with a growl

"so the reason he's still alive is because"

"Yes Connor" she said

The man laughed "Jeeze kid I don't know whether you should thank your lucky star or commit seppuku yourself it might be better than dealing with a pissed off Jeanne" he said

"Isn't there a cannon somewhere to refurbish" Gene asked

"I was on my way to the portside turrets I think I'll keep going a pleasure to meet the infamous Son Goku" he said before he casually strolled on past the two lieutenants

Jeanne and Gene kept walking with their charges into the palace and up to doors on the fourth floor Jeanne knocked "captain" Jeanne called "we have someone you've wanted to meet for a while"

"Enter" an aged voice said before Jeanne and Gene complied

Robin and Allyson stepped onto the beach soon and looked up at the Ryusen "quite a magnificent ship" Robin commented

Allyson sighed "shall we save our captain and navigator" Robin nodded and crossed her arms "let's begin Yuki san"

Allyson vanished becoming a snowstorm that flew upwards towards the ship the sails blew in the wintery wind

"Where'd this wind come from" one pirate said before Allyson appeared on the deck "Hello names Allyson"

She held her arms out snow began to swirl around her arms "and this is witches freeze" she said the snowy wind moved in the direction of her hands blowing pirates off the deck

"Intruder defensive positions" pirates shouted from the palace gunners lined up on each floor aiming rifles at her

"Kairoseki rounds the intruders a logia" the gunners readied their rifles and were about to fire when hands grew out of them shocking many and turned their rifles towards the floor just as the triggers were pulled so many gunners ended up with a bullet in their heads

Real great for the fourth floor guys eh

"We have a second intruder find them and send them to hell" Connor yelled searching before his eyes narrowed on Robin sneaking onto the deck with her devil fruit powers "found you"

He held up his gatling hand "howling wolf blitz" he called the gatling began to turn and fire a barrage of bullets Allyson created a flurry that sent the bullets off course

"sorry handsome but if you want our archeologist you'll have to go through me"

She held her arms towards Connor "witches freeze" Connor responded with another howling wolf blitz snow and bullets flew

"I hope Yuki san will be alright now to find Goku and Zuma" but behind her she heard a gun being cocked "I wouldn't if I were you miss" a boy around Allysons age said

He had a brown mohawk and a handsome enough face wearing an orange buttoned vest jean shorts and sandals Robin crossed her arms and two hands appeared around the boys their hands held tightly to his neck

"pull the trigger and we both die" Robin said

"Well then it seems we're at a draw"

"Stop" the voice of Sonya Wukong said before she flanked by Jeanne and Gene stepped onto the deck "This stops now"

Ain't that a way to end the chapter a little of this and a little of that goes a long way don't it

Now Sonya Wukong the strongest of the seven finally makes an appearance

In the next chapter see ya Ja ne


	11. Chapter 11

Saiyan Vs Shichibukai now

in

The tail of the saiyan pirate

Goku sat next to Zuma feeling weak Kairoseki chains had been wrapped around his tail and his arms the room they'd been put in was filled with what could only be described as trophies swords lined the wall some damaged others in pristine condition a axe with a crescent shaped blade a double headed spear a mechanical arm with serrated fingers

the locked case filled with labeled devil fruits " **Drill** " " **Gnu** " " **Op** " " **Paper** " and " **Cloud** " were some of the names that stuck out to Goku

but Goku focused on one thing the armor

it was black with light brown shoulder pads the armor had clearly seen battle as there was a large slash from the right shoulder to the stomach on a manikin on the manikins face was a broken visor of some kind with a blue lens

"I shouldn't be surprised you noticed the armor" an aged voice said Goku tried to see where it came from but whoever it was was hidden "it's been many years since I've seen a Saiyan Son Goku"

Goku was speechless and Zuma looked in one corner "you know of Saiayns" the voice laughed "I'm not surprised a member of the Azaya tribe could find me yes 'Headhunter Zuma' I'm aware of the Saiyans the armor your Nakama noticed came from one I slayed though your power dwarfed his a thousand fold defeating multiple vice admirals with ease raising a hand to a world noble" the voice laughed "No one since Rogers has intrigued me so much" the voice said with a laugh

Goku was about to ask what else she knew about saiyans and where he came from when the ship rumbled and shook "it seems the rescue party has arrived" Gene said a bullet flew burst through the ceiling grazing inches in front of Zuma's nose before it was lodged in a new hole in the floor "with Nico Robin" Jeanne said

"Good I was hoping someone would show up" the voice said "Gene Jeanne"

the two nodded "right captain Wukong"

"pull the trigger and we both die" Robin said

"Well then it seems we're at a draw"

"Stop" the voice of Sonya Wukong said before she flanked by Jeanne and Gene stepped onto the deck "This stops now"

Everyone on the Ryusen stopped to look at the captain of the ship

Sonya Wukong was an old woman with a beautiful face withered and aged with silver hair pulled into a tight bun at the back of her head a green and blue eye stared at the crew from her head

She wore a buttoned up captains coat with an ankle length skirt and heeled boots "Nico Robin Tobias step forward"

Robin and the Mohawked gunner complied stepping out and in front of the old warlord Allyson looked ready to fight back but Gene's arm stretched out grabbing her by the throat "I wouldn't if I were you girly"

Robin feeling etiquette was appropriate in this situation dropped down to her knees bowing her head low to the floor

"I assume you're here for your crewmates Nico Robin"

"Yes mam" she said looking at the floor Robin saw sonya's feet step closer to her "raise your head a pirate bows to no one even a warlord"

Robin nodded raising her head "I assume you know your captain Son Goku and your associate headhunter Zuma committed a crime against my crew while not particularly serious I am in my rights to kill the two"

Allyson bit onto Genes hand making him recoil it back "over my dead body cursed blizzard" Allyson said breathing out a swirling blizzard Gene held up his hands his fingers stretched and recoiled back before repeating stopping her attack cold

Gene's fingers returned to normal and he cracked his knuckles for a second his hands were black "overconfident logia's never last long" he swung his arm the limb stretched whipping Allyson knocking her to the ground

"Yes Gene you've made your point enough showing off" Jeanne said "let the captain finish"

"Thank you Jeanne as I was saying I'm in my rights to kill him but I'll give you a sporting chance to save your nakama with a two round davy back fight"

"what's a davy back fight" Allyson asked "I've read about them pirates compete against each other as a substitute for bloodshed the winner tends to receive a member of the loser's crew"

"your correct if you win I will return your captain and crewmate " Sonya said "but of course if my crew is victorious then they both die"

"simple enough"

"Robin you can't be serious you're literally betting with our friends lives" Allyson said looking at Robin like she was insane

"What other choice do we have Yuki San" Robin said Allyson begrudgingly nodded the younger girl had a point

"Very well let the first event begin a race around the island select your participant"

Allyson stepped forward "bring it"

"Xigante" Sonya called stepping forward was a auburn haired man who dwarfed whitebeard he stood at eighteen feet even wearing a white coat and pants "captain"

He stepped next to Allyson "on my command begin

San

Ni

Ichi

Iku"

Allyson and Xigante burst into a run leaping off the Ryusen Allyson turned into a blizzard while Xigante held his hand to the ground "boost" he called a flash of fire flared from his hand slowing his descent the giant man ironically named giant landed on the beach gently

Allyson watched this surprised "as a child I ate the Jetto Jetto no mi and became a jet human you won't defeat me" Xigante yelled holding his hands behind him "Boost" he called flying through the air

Allyson held her hands up "witches freeze" she called sending a blizzard his way Allyson then began running turning into a swirling snowstorm again

Allyson and Xigante were neck and neck halfway around the island

Xigante stopped using his devil fruit powers and ripped a tree out of the ground he the tree turned black as he swung it at Allyson in snowstorm form knocking it to the ground and turning her back to normal

"how did you do that"

"I used my Busoshoku haki by striking your spirit beneath your true body that hides beneath your powers"

"So that's how people can hit me when I use my powers good to know you know something else that's good to know"

Xigante raised an eyebrow "enlighten me" Allyson smirked as she stood up "it's good to know when your feet are frozen" Allyson said vanishing in a snowstorm

"what" Xigante said looking down to see his feet stuck in thickly laid snow Xigante held his hands to ground "boost" he roared but his the snow was too thick to do more than for him to wiggle his feet

"Damn it"

"Xigante's stuck captain" Gene said "the lumbering oaf's been overconfident since he learned haki"

"Hmm" Jeanne said "now who does that remind me of" she said looking at Gene's back "oh shut up"

Sonya simply held up a hand and both stopped and looked at her "time to use my devil fruit powers"

Robin who'd been eavesdropping took a step back she had no idea Sonya Wukong had eaten a devil fruit

Sonya placed her left hand over her heart and held up her right closing her eyes " _enhance_ " she said an invisible wave of energy flew over the deck for a brief moment Robin felt her power skyrocket but as quick as it came it vanished

Allyson was making great time pretty soon the first event would be hers and they'd have one of their friends back Allyson flew around a tree branch and turned into her human form to catch her breath

"Almost there" she said "hang on Goku just a little longer" Allyson was about to change back into her snow storm form to finish this race when she felt the tree rumble beneath her hand

Allyson turned and opened her mouth in shock Xigante was flying towards her but he wasn't the same as before

His legs had morphed into some kind of biological jet engine his arms were flat like wings and his face was hidden in a bone flight mask

"What the hell"

"I am Sky lord Xigante with a bounty of 290,000,000 beri's and in my captains name I will crush you beneath my heel" panels in his arm wings opened with black tipped missiles inside

"Now gaze upon my ultimate power Nagasaki" the missiles fired flying into the air towards Allyson "you've got to be kidding me" Allyson flipped back as the tree was enveloped in the flames knocking Allyson out of the air and to the ground

A second wave of missiles collided with the beach sending a fiery sandstorm at Allyson the tailor of Goku's crew crossed her arms to shield her face sand burned into her skin she lowered his arms to see Xigante flying upwards probably planning to take her out before finishing the race

Well two could play at that game Allyson spread her legs into a horse stance which is about the only martial arts she knows and puts her hands to the side

"Kame"

Xigante hears her and raises and eyebrow "is she praying to a turtle"

"Hame" Allyson concentrates a small snowstorm forms around her hands blowing wild and out of control but Allyson focuses and condenses it into a pristine orb of white snow

Xigante dives down preparing for another Nagasaki attack "this is the end for you Busoshoku Nagasaki"

"Haaaa" Allyson calls throwing her hands and the orb forward creating a blizzard beam that cut through the Nagasaki missiles and hit Xigante in the head his helmet broke apart under the power of the attack and he fell towards the ground "forgive me captain" Xigante said before he crashed at Allysons feet

Allyson threw Xigante onto the deck of the Ryusen "I win"

Around her members of Sonya's crew began to whisper "no way Xigante was one of the Four limbs" "How'd a girl with no bounty beat Xigante"

Sonya held up a hand "the round is won select your crewmate"

"Goku" Robin said "We choose Son Goku"

Sonya nodded "rest well for tomorrow the game to decide the life of headhunter Zuma will begin"

How'd you like a logia version of the Kamehameha now I know what your thinking she can't use it it requires Ki well Allyson didn't create a Kamehameha it does require Ki she created her own version with her logia powers no one in the one piece universe can use Ki same reason why Goku can't use haki

read and review and enjoy


	12. Chapter 12

Saiyan doesn't equal strong the saiyan Wukong beat is a pointless OC who was weaker then Raditz

You're probably sick of Wukong by now and all the hype and mentions I've given her but now you're going to see just why I've done it

Saiyan Vs Shichibukai let's get things started now

The tail of the saiyan pirate

Goku Allyson and Robin had set up a temporary camp in the shadow of the Ryusen "so let me get this straight the reason you and Zuma got us dealt with the strongest of the seven warlords is because you ate her meat" Allyson demanded "are you insane"

"For the record I didn't steal from her or anyone else we saw a deer we killed it how was I supposed to know someone else was hunting the thing" Goku defended himself against the logia

"Well we will simply have to win the next contest" Robin said "then Zuma will be back and may continue looking for more of the poneglyphs"

"Good luck with that" Tobias said walking over to Goku's camp he threw some food down next to Goku then sat down taking a piece and biting into it "the captain is personally competing tomorrow"

"She is" Allyson said in fear Robins eyes widened in shock

"You took something unforgivable from Lieutenant Jeanne she wanted to kill you but she deferred to the captains will"

"How's eating a deer unforgivable" Robin asked

"I've only been a pirate for a few months and only with my crew for a few weeks but I'm good at finding things out last year the lieutenant met a man and they had a child this is usually grounds for leaving the crew but Jeanne demanded the right to keep her son or she'd destroy the entire crew"

"But there isn't a baby on the ship" Goku said "that one psycho wouldn't have been so mad at me"

"Your right there isn't the baby's grandfather came when he was born and took him said he'd let her visit him once a year provided she brings a golden stag"

"That's awful couldn't she just take back her son" Robin asked Tobbias nodded "it's what we plan to do it'll be a hard battle the babies grandfather is Monkey D Garp"

"Ga ga GAAAARRRPPPPPP" Goku shouted in surprise unfortunately he'd met the old vice admiral Robin was nearly captured by the mustached vice admiral

Goku and his crew had then spent the next week dodging cannonballs thrown by Garp the man was as relentless as a hungry bloodhound

"Garp's a grandfather"

"Garp has a son" the two women in Goku's crew shuddered at that question what kind of woman could've been with Garp

"Well that's all I wanted to say best of luck to you Son Goku believe me you're going to need it" Tobias said standing up and walking away

Back on the Ryusen Sonya sat on the floor breathing deeply "What is it Xigante" she asked the giant man behind her

"Captain I beg your forgiveness had I simply finished the race after you assisted me we wouldn't have been in this situation and lost one of the prisoners"

Sonya rose and looked Xigante in the eyes "I do not use my Ishi Ishi no mi powers for anyone Xigante remember that"

"I will Captain" Xigante said leaving her alone

The next day Goku and Sonya stood across from each other Goku holding his staff Sonya with her arms crossed "the next contest is yours to decide Son Goku name it"

Goku smiled spinning his staff before letting it rest on his shoulder "that's easy then a fight"

Sonya nodded "as expected from a saiyan"

Goku held his staff with his tail "I'm a hundred times stronger then whatever 'Saiyan' you beat"

Sonya began to slowly unbutton her coat "good a hundred times the pride a hundred times- the coat fell to the deck with a loud bang -the fall"

Sonya stood in a white long sleeved shirt stretching her shoulder "oh I've forgotten how nice this feels she leaps forward soaring across the deck appearing in seconds in Goku's guard and punches him high into the air

Goku lands on the dragon's head with a bang Goku pushes himself up and glares at Sonya "I'll make you a deal and I'll give you an option if you defeat me you'll have a choice answers or Zuma"

Goku pushed himself up "and if you win"

Sonya made a slicing motion with her neck "You and your crew will die"

Goku leapt forward punching wildly Sonya backpedaled bobbing and weaving Sonya threw a punch that collided with Goku's "we have a deal" Sonya nodded and kneed Goku in the chin Goku grabbed onto elevated leg with his tail and sent her flipping through the air Goku landed and threw a punch sending her flying

"Captain" Sonya's crew shouted while her lieutenants stood silently Sonya landed sliding across the deck blood dripping from her mouth she wiped away with a small grin

Sonya crossed her arms and flattened her hands like blades they became black as she used her busoshoku haki she leapt forward Goku drew his staff and spun it hands and staff collided

"Impressive you haven't even transformed yet" Goku's eyes widened he definitely knew that wasn't common knowledge he'd only done that with Bagheera or training with Zuma Goku leapt forward jabbing at her with his staff using it to pole vault above her head Goku swung down sending an axe kick Sonya raised her arm to block Goku kicked with his other leg and leapt up

Goku landed leaping forward

Sonya spun hitting Goku in the stomach with her hands then spinning the other way and hitting him in the chin Goku didn't have a glass jaw but the attack still hurt and had him unprepared for

An solid jab to the nose Goku blocked with his staff he batted Sonya away and leapt onto a wall

"How's she beating Goku is it her devil fruit power" Allyson asked "or that haki thing"

"The later not the former" Jeanne said "Captain ate the Ishi Ishi no mi the will fruit and became a will human she uses her life force to make her crew stronger but only those with the will to become strong"

Allyson remembered Xigante's transformation she was the source of that "Goku good luck you're going to need it"

Goku stood up he didn't think he would have had to but he did he needed to transform "KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

The saiyan roared golden light surrounded him his hair turned gold his eyes teal and his anger exploded

"You dare to threaten my friends Im going to enjoy watching you die SONYA WUKONG" Goku shouted flying at his opponent Goku vanished appearing in Sonya's guard

He punched her Sonya caught the attack and hit him through the head Son Goku vanished his body an afterimage the real Goku above her a blue orb in his hand

"Haaaa" Goku shouted hitting her point blank with a Kamehameha wave blue light exploded around the old warlord blinding everyone

Goku landed on the ground "captain" Gene said in shock Connor and Xigante looked away and Jeanne gripped the railing

"Luffy now the captain how many more people will you take from me Son Goku" she said with tears in her eyes

"I haven't fallen yet" Sonya said the smoke clearing Sonya stepped forward her entire body black as a starless sky "Busoshoku Yoroi" she said "what do you think"

Goku grinned "Let's keep going then" Sonya nodded "I haven't had you use this since I fought Gol D Rogers so long ago try to keep up" she said both vanished

Shockwaves rattled and shook the Ryusen Allyson and Robin along with Sonya's lietuennants briefly saw the two

On the rooftops the mizzenmast the figurehead above the sea they never stopped finally after what felt like an eternity stretched into five minutes they appeared again and charged Goku threw a punch and Sonya a chop they ended with their backs facing each other

"Well played young Saiyan your king would be pleased" Sonya said falling to her knees seconds before Goku did

"The winner of the davy back fight Son Goku" Jeanne said proudly it was half a day before either woke up Zuma was brought up onto the deck in chains

"as agreed you have two choices your friend or information on where you come from make your choice"

"Zuma" Goku said there was no choice at all his friend was worth a million answers Jeanne chopped the chains off with ease and Zuma walked towards his crew

"Tobias step forward" Sonya said Tobias looked unsure but complied "Tobias Bond for sharing intelligence with the enemy you are dismissed perhaps another crew will take you"

"If you don't want him we'll take him" Goku said Tobias seemed relieved and went to Goku being a member of a warlords crew even a former member on his own he would've had a target so big on his back you could land Air force one at least with a crew he would be relatively safe

It's been days since the battle between Sonya and Goku now Sonya was sitting in her quarters drinking tea when Jeanne walked in "Captain"

Sonya stood up her bones cracked and popped "are you alright should I get the doctor"

"the doctor can't stop what I'm feeling" she walked slowly to Jeanne "raise your son well he'll be a grand captain" Jeanne nodded Gene walked in "captain a ship is hailing us"

"the colors"

Gene frowned "never seen it before" Sonya walked out to see a small ship she focused he eyes widened she leapt to the side standing between Jeanne and a bullet

"CAPTAIN" Connor yelled "prepare for battle send that ship to hell"

on the other ship a man in a white suit put down a rifle "one down four hundred ninety nine to go" on his wrist was the tattoo for the world government "for justice"

So Goku gets a new member and beats a shichibukai what will happen next to our young captain well he may just get the blues ja ne remember to review


	13. Chapter 13

Who liked that last chapter did you you how about you in the back well your going to like this one just as much or maybe more

The tail of the saiyan pirate

"Right then gentlemen" a marine said to a group gathered aboard a ship "it's been a few years since they were last spotted by Admiral Aokiji but this information should be accurate gathered by CP5"

Four pictures were put on a board "Son Goku current bounty five hundred fifty million beri's a deadly martial artist whose bo staff is made of a substance that negate's a logia's abilities"

Zuma's wanted poster was of him flying through the air the handle of his macuahuitil could be seen "Headhunter Zuma wanted at five hundred million even is equally deadly as his leader and said to be on par with Hawkeye Mihawk"

Allyson and Tobbias shared a wanted poster "the hot and cold siblings a snow logia and a gunman respectively wanted at sixty eight million there is a significant drop in number but it's there for a reason

And of course they're travelling with the demon child Nico Robin these five criminals will be shown the iron hand of justice"

"Sir Yes Sir" the marines echoed wherever you were Son Goku and what atrocities you unleashed upon the world the marines would be there to stop you

"A choo" Goku sneezed falling while committing his current and most recently horrible atrocity

Taking a nap

since his last wanted picture photo was taken he'd gotten taller and was now a fully grown ass kicking dbz starring saiyan

Not that he knew all of that yet over the years he gained many memories but there were still many gaps he knew he was raised on Mount Paozu but he didn't know where that was his teacher was a man named Master Roshi and he had friends really good friends

Bulma an inventor smarter then a dozen Robins Krillin his fellow disciple with master roshi Yamcha a desert bandit he fought with Tien and Chiaotzu students of a another man

and then there was 'his mother' her name was Chichi and she was smiling lovingly at him she had to be his mother since he landed in Robins boat when he was nine it's not like they could be married

Goku learned to never look at the Full moon when he looked at the full moon the worst of his memories came back in force killings murder enemies in armor like he saw on Sonya Wukongs ship

Goku frowned remembering the pirates he killed the last time he saw the full moon they wanted to take over the island they'd been docked on under the orders of someone named 'Joker' and to take the islanders as slaves Goku wasn't sure who was angrier him Allyson or Zuma either way there was a new winter island on the grand line

"Goku are you alright" Robin asked she was leaning over Goku giving him a wonderful view of her bust Goku blushed and tried to get up accidentally head butting Robin "gah Robin I'm so sorry"

Robin smiled "it's fine Goku I know you would never hurt me on purpose" Robin said helping Goku up onto his feet

Goku's heart began thumping loudly in his chest beating louder than a chorus of baboons playing bongos "so did you finish studying that Pony Glyph already" Goku asked trying to ignore the weird feeling in his chest Robin shook her head "No Zuma sent me to get you for lunch"

Goku raised an eyebrow "Zuma usually it's Allyson who wakes me up not Zuma I wonder what's going on" Robin shrugged "I suppose we'll just have to find out now won't we"

Goku agreed then he and Robin walked towards where their ship was docked when they got there they saw no sign of Zuma Allyson or Tobias

"Huh I wonder where everyone is" Goku thought out loud before a black circle flew at him Goku grabbed Robin and leapt back Zuma's macuahuitil pierced the ground where they'd been standing

"Are you crazy Zuma that could've killed us" Goku roared in anger "things aren't always what they seem friend hairless monkey" Zuma said cheekily

Robin looked closely and saw tied to the end of the handle was a small velvet box she put herself down and walked over to it opening it she saw two gold wedding bands

"Zuma what are these"

Zuma emerged from the water walking out of the beach he shook himself like a dog "consider them a wedding gift from the crew to the two of you"

Zuma's outfit hadn't changed over the years only growing to fit properly over his lithe catlike body all that really changed was the tattoo over his heart a purple crescent moon inside a sun

"What's a wedding" Goku asked

Allyson appeared next wearing a snow white dress with blue tights and brown boots "god Goku I know you're not the brightest but you'd think you would know what a wedding is"

"I'm confused as well why are Goku and I getting married" Robin asked Tobias appeared next he wore a trench coat the same color as his mohawk over a white shirt blue jeans and black shoes

"Well we thought that one would be obvious you two like each other"

"Don't deny it your hearts beat faster you get nervous you love spending time with each other face it that's love but if you want to deny it and don't feel like it we'll leave you alone and not bring it up again"

Goku thought about it for a moment and shook his head "Robin do you want to marry me" he asked

Robin raised an eyebrow Goku was her first friend since the Ohara incident but she never thought about marrying him before "are you actually asking"

Goku nodded "I think I'm in love with you or at least I don't want to be away from you and I want to make your dreams come true even if I never found out where I come from as long as your happy I'll be happy"

Tears fell from Robins eyes and she muttered yes so quietly no one but Goku heard her "she said yes"

The rest of the crew cheered and Goku picked Robin up and spun her around Zuma turned to Allyson and Tobias "set sail for open water "

"Aye" Allyson and Tobias said heading onto the ship to begin preparations Robin looked at Zuma

"Zuma how exactly are we going to get married felons aren't typically welcomed in places of worship"

"All we need is to be on open water then I will marry you" Zuma said picking up his macuahuitil

"You're going to marry us do you know how"

"I just explained didn't I" Zuma said "Hairless monkey"

"Would you quit calling me a monkey already/No it's too funny seeing your face"

The wedding was short and sweet with both the bride and groom wearing new clothes made for them by Allyson a black gi with silver sleeves for Goku and a white strapless dress and veil for Robin Zuma blessing the marriage with the sun and the moon whatever that meant when Zuma told him to Goku lifted the veil off Robins face and passionately captured her lips

Tobias cheered shooting his guns in the air Allyson clapped and Zuma stepped back walking to the ships railing

"So Zuma when will you be tying the knot" Allyson asked Zuma shook his head "never"

"Oh why's that you have a thing for the bride" Allyson joked Zuma looked at her like she grew a second head "I do not I loved someone and she's gone now"

"Was she special" Allyson asked Zuma nodded with a frown his heart breaking just at the thought of her "she was" he said "I was supposed to protect her but when the navy came I failed they beat me mercilessly then left me for dead 'to scrawny' they said"

"I'm sorry" Allyson said "you know Zuma I know you'll protect the crew with everything you have" Allyson gave Zuma a kiss on the cheek before she walked away letting Zuma have his moment Zuma looked up at the sky "Xantico" he said softly looking at Allyson talk to Tobias "perhaps it's time I move on"

"Hey Zuma I bet I can eat more dumplings then you" Zuma turned yes Goku **could** eat more dumplings then him but there was no way he'd refuse a challenge from him

"Goku no eating contests on the ship that's our food supply"

"But Robin"

"Thank you Robin"

"Wait till we head back to shore then I plan to join in"

"You're worse than your husband"

"Heh that's my wife for you"

A nice little chapter to get things ready for the epic final battle from in chapter 1 until then ja ne


	14. Chapter 14

Ladies and gentlemen the final arc is upon us it's time for the chilling end of the tail of the saiyan pirate to begin being told

Starrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrttttttttttttttttttttttiiiiiiiiiiiiiinggggggggggg

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow

The tail of the saiyan pirate

"Where are you" Goku said sneaking around in a meadow "do you think you can get away from me that easily"

A little girl laughed while hiding behind a rock Goku would never find her here she had black hair and brown eyes wearing a pink dress with purple leggings and bare feet "I'm going to get you" Goku called walking closer to the boulder

"hm I wonder where's Dahlia" Goku said standing on top of the boulder "if she disappeared Robin will kill me for sure"

The little girl gulped she didn't want that to happen Goku looked behind him and grinned he knew Dahlia wouldn't stay hidden if he thought he could get in trouble

The little girl climbed onto the rock and hugged his leg "I'm right here daddy" she told him hugging his leg tightly

Goku grinned and grabbed her leaping into the air he began tickling her mercilessly hovering above the grass

"Ga ha ha Daddy mercy mercy ha haa ha ha ha" Goku was laughing too "not till you say uncle Dahlia go on say it"

"Never ha ha I'm a hasaiyanhahaha" she laughed out "I won't say uncle" Goku kept on tickling her until he was kicked out of the air Dahlia landed in Zuma's arms "Uncle Zuma"

Zuma grinned "I thought you weren't going to say uncle little one" Dahlia kissed his cheek "only for you uncle and uncle Tobias" Zuma grinned and put the little girl on his shoulders "come on Dahlia let's leave your daddy and get some food"

Dahlia nodded "food" she cheered "food food and no piggy daddy"

"Hey I am not a pig" Goku defended rubbing his head "jeeze Zuma you didn't have to hit me that hard" Goku said getting up he'd beat them to the ship and eat all of Zuma's food that'd show him

Zuma was currently leaping through the trees "uncle Zuma where we going" Dahlia asked Zuma landed in a little meadow

"your daddy's going to try and eat all my food like a sneaky monkey" Dahlia frowned "daddy's mean"

Zuma patted the little girl on the head "so uncle Zuma took his food and made a picnic and he brought plenty of food for you to"

Zuma landed to see a large pile of bones and bananas by a camp fire Zuma's mouth was open in shock did Goku outsmart him

A sign of the apocalypse if there ever was one

"Uncle Zuma there's no food here" Dahlia said pointing at the pile of bones

"Uncle" a woman's voice said Zuma put Dahlia behind him and drew his macuahuitil "my my you've been busy since we last met-

Stepping out from behind a tree was a woman in a white long sleeved shirt that showed off her chest with a white hoop skirt and heels a white sun hung from her left ear she had black hair in a bob and yellow eyes and a smile like a snakes –beloved"

Zuma was so shocked he dropped Dahlia the half saiyan glared at her uncle for a moment but her childlike curiosity won out in the end she wanted to know who this lady was too "you can't be real" Zuma said "go back to the afterlife where you belong you are dead" Zuma said the girl walked over to Zuma he tried but he couldn't move to attack her his body wouldn't listen

The girl cupped his face between her hands and pulled him into a scorching kiss Dahlia looked grossed out backing away from her uncle and his creepy girlfriend

The girl parted and looked into Zuma's eyes "still think I'm a spirit beloved"

"Xantico" Zuma whispered her name "why are you here how are you here" the girl grinned "I was saved by the gods they rewarded me"

"what gods I will pray to them every second for saving you from death" Zuma asked wrapping his arms around her waist but then the air was knocked out of him and he was sent flying back crashing into a tree Xantico smiled at him before grabbing Dahlia

"The Gorosei"

Tobias and Allyson were gathering firewood when Tobias heard something behind him dropping his collected wood he drew his guns cocking back the hammers and firing in a split second

"Ooohooo hoo hoo he's fast let me see whose faster oo hoo" a manic voice asked "We don't have time for your games Claude"

Allyson closed her eyes a dome of snow formed Tobias turned and fired filling the snow with lead he put down his smoking guns

"do you think we got them"

A white blur jumped down and slammed him to the ground Allyson put her hands to the side "I wouldn't do that if I were you" the manic voice said again it was man in a white suit wearing a carnival mask holding a spear to Tobias's throat

"It'd be a shame to kill him so quick"

A giant man easily six foot wearing a realistic polar bear mask and a fedora stepped up behind her "indeed" the deep voice said

Wait that wasn't a mask that was a talking polar bear

"What do you want" Allyson asked "from you" the polar bear said "nothing"

"Yes yes we're just going to get your queen and that sweet little princess of yours oh what fun it'll be to break her"

Queen princess the only girls with them were oh no

Robin and Dahlia

Robin was reading on the ship when she heard something "forgive us for interrupting Nico Robin" Robin's body tensed leaping up like a coiled serpent she crossed her arms ready to use her devil fruit powers

Three people were standing on her ship

The shortest one wears a white bowler hat, a dark purple and blue polka dotted scarf, a white long coat, and what looks like a dark blue, light yellow-gold, red award ribbon on his blazer. He wears his tie loosely. He has a flat face with a thin mustache and beard, a scar under his light-colored right eye, and markings under his pure black left eye. What appears to be a mask seems more likely to be white make-up,

The one of middle height wears a vertically striped red and white hat and a white coat with a frilly rim. His mask has a light yellow flowery beard, a thin dark blue smile, all white-colored eyes, and two blue vertical lines going down the right side.

The tallest one has a brush-like aqua blue-colored beard. He wears a white long robe and a white beaded necklace with a light blue bead in the middle. His mask is angry looking with wild black-colored hair.

Robin stood up and crossed her arms "and what organization would that be"

The man grinned "our name is simple we are cipher pol aeigis otherwise known as CP0

This is a good place to end the chapter so see you next time on the tail of the saiyan pirate


	15. Chapter 15

Next chapter starting now enjoy

The tail of the saiyan pirate

Something was wrong Zuma Allyson's and Tobias's energies were fluctuating they were lower than usual and he couldn't sense Dahlia at all

If as much as a single hair was harmed on his little girls head heaven help the poor soul who'd face his wrath

"Please help me" Goku's anger dissipated someone was in trouble Goku followed the pain filled pleas to see a man was buried in rocks

"Kind sir" he asked "please help me"

Goku rushed to the mans aid and began lifting boulder after boulder off him "what happened to you"

"I was walking to my boat when there was a horrible rock slide I wasn't fast enough to escape it"

Goku could see that there was one boulder left he lifted it off and helped the man to his feet his white suit was torn and covered in stone dust

"Thank you kind sir" the man said "let me reward you for your kindness" Goku refused the man but he wouldn't hear otherwise he reached into the pocket of his and flung a handful of powder on Goku's face Goku coughed and wheezed the powder burned clinging tightly to his throat and nose

"a special poison created by Doctor Vegapunk just for you Son Goku" the man said before he swung at Goku the saiyan's blood was drawn from a cut in his cheek the mans arm had changed becoming long thin and sharp with green armor running along the top connected to his arm

"Now then Son Goku" the man said changing his whole body became covered in green armor wings grew from his back that looked as sharp as his arm blades

"Die by the hands of Cortez of CP0" Goku wondered who CP0 was briefly before he leapt into action leaping up dodging the swing from his blade Goku drew his bo staff and swung Cortez ducked under the attack and slashed at Goku hitting him again the poison was affecting his vision he couldn't see or smell Cortez so he would just have to sense him

Cortez leapt up into the air diving down to finish Goku Goku closed his eyes stabbing his staff into the ground he held his hands in front of his eyes "Solar flare" Cortez flinched and closed his eyes Goku grabbed his staff and struck on instinct Cortez blocked wood and blade collided Goku spun his staff knocking Cortez back before he fired a weak ki beam that sent him flying

Cortez stood up the armor around his chest changed from black to green "Busoshoku haki"

Cortez nodded "you are correct had I not used it I would've perished but I have a mission to complete" Cortez extended his wings and held out his blades closing his eyes

A breeze blew between them and Cortez flew forward Goku was ready for him and threw a punch Cortez glided around the fist and swung his arm blade cutting through Goku's skin Goku spun on his heel and attempted an axe kick Cortez flew back landing on the ground

Goku growled he didn't have time for this he'd have to finish Cortez now "Kame" Goku began to chant

"Hame" blue energy formed in his hands and fired as a destructive beam with a mighty "HAAAAA"

Cortez flew over the beam once inches away from Goku he swung downwards enhanced by Busoshoku haki one beam became two a **V** shaped explosion was made

Cortez then head butted a gaping Goku sending him flying back Cortez landed and opened his eyes

"The wind will die soon so must you"

Cortez had chosen the location for their battle well his style revolved around using his devil fruit powers to glide on the wind currents allowing all movement to focused on attack combined with kenbushoku haki and a knowledge of weather patterns he could not be beaten on the open sea or in heavy weather but the wind would die down soon

He needed to finish this quickly

Cortez walked towards Goku and raised a hand up to behead the saiyan "farewell Son Goku"

Before the final blow was struck Gokus eyes opened he leapt back on to his hands and kicked upwards Goku landed and punched Cortez in the jaw sending him flying up

Before Cortez could level out Goku appeared above him and elbowed him in the side sending him crashing to the floor cratering the valley they'd been in

Cortez stood up

"Let me guess you were sent to distract me while the rest of _CP0_ attacked the rest of my crew the only thing I know my crew will survive the same way I know you'll die here the only thing I haven't figured out is on whose orders were you sent The marines Joker Kaido tell me and you can walk away from this"

"this can't be I am Cortez member of CP0 I cannot fail my mission" Goku closed his eyes and shook his head "I offered you a chance to live and you didn't take it this is the end Cortez" Goku raised an arm ki began to gather into an orb in front of his palm

Cortez growled "your arrogance will be your undoing Son Goku one day you'll offer mercy to the wrong foe and face an unspeakable price" Cortez closed his eyes ready to accept death a den den mushi began to ring Cortez shifted into his human form and answered it

"Hello"

" _You have failed Cortez"_ Goku recognized the voice instantly it was Sakazuki better known now as Admiral Akainu

"Admiral I have not failed" Cortez defended the snail looked unimpressed " _you haven't failed have you then why is Son Goku not dead"_

"Admiral if you'd just let me explain" Cortez began " _there is nothing to explain Cortez_ _the other members of CP0 have already rendezvoused with Nico Robin and the girl"_

"They what" Goku roared "give them back to me Sakazuki NOW" Goku roared golden energy flaring around him

"The girl too but sir she is a child and innocent"

" _this is why you were selected to face Son Goku Cortez Mercy has made you weak and unable to properly dispense Justice to the criminals of this world"_

"But Admiral Sakazuki the child has done no crime"

" _she is the daughter_ of criminals h _er very existence is a crime for one so gifted in Kenbushoku haki you are blind_

"HOW DARE YOU SAKAZUKI MERCY IS NOT A CRIME RETURN MY FAMILY TO ME NOW OR I'll destroy Marineford with my bare hands I'll raze Ennies Lobby I'll send Impel Down into the deepest parts of the sea do not think I'm not capable of it"

the den den mushi laughed "far from it Son Goku after twenty years of hunting you down I'm well aware of your strengths and your weaknesses which is why CP0 agents rigged the area with Dyna Stones"

"What" Goku and Cortez said in shock in a perfect ring around them red lights began to flash faster and faster vents in the dyna stones containers being exposed to oxygen

" _Absolute justice will prevail_ " Goku flew forward grabbing onto Cortez as a quarter of the island and it's inhabitants were destroyed in a explosion to rival the ancient weapons

Goku landed placing a still Cortez down he needed to find the others and together they would send Akainu straight to hell where his kind belonged

Soon everyone was aboard the ship Zuma had a stab wound through his stomach and Tobias's face was bruised Allyson was the only one who appeared find probably because of her logia abilities

"we're getting Robin and Dahlia back" Goku said sitting down "make ready to set sail"

"Set sail to where we have no idea where the enemy took them" Tobias said "you forget Tobias I can sense them I'll know where they are"

"Wait" Goku looked to see Tobias fly towards them "I ask that you take me with you" Cortez said "let me fix the damage I have done"

This is a good place to end the chapter read and review ja ne


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 starting now remember to enjoy and review and fave and all that good stuff

The tail of the saiyan pirate

"Wait" Goku looked to see Cortez fly towards them "I ask that you take me with you" Cortez said "let me fix the damage I have done"

Goku looked at Cortez his exoskeleton was singed and scorched but otherwise he looked fine "how did you survive that explosion" Goku asked

"I ate the Mushi Mushi no mi Kamakiri moderu and became a praying mantis human there is much I can survive combining my exoskeleton with Busoshoku haki" he explained reverting to human form

"I don't trust him" Zuma said "he attacked us with his gang of government dogs"

Isn't that the name you use for shichibukai Tobias wondered before shaking his head with Admiral Akainu leading whatever the hell this is he wouldn't be surprised if there was a warlord involved

"Allyson Zuma ready to set sail" Goku ordered "you Cortez" Cortez nodded "stay where I can see you because if you make a move against any member of my crew I'll throw you into the sea"

Cortez nodded "understood Goku Sencho" Goku turned and headed to the helm he wasn't sure he could trust Cortez but he didn't have time for that Robin and Dahlia were in trouble

Plus a little bit of Goku liked being called captain ok a lot actually but who's counting

Robin was thrown into a cell her head was slammed against the wall but she didn't black out "your tough aren't you Nico Robin" the CP0 leader said "but in the end you'll break like all the criminals"

Robin stood up placing a hand against the wall for support "my husband and my friends will come for me"

The leader laughed "your husband is the reason you're here" he said Robing grit her teeth "your lying"

"Am I think about it we knew where to find you when you'd be alone and how convenient was it that someone with such unearthly powerful haki as the Saiyan Son Goku didn't rush to his brides aid or any of your so called friends" he said lying with the expertise of a president a king and Freiza rolled into one conniving despicable horribly evil human being

Considering he works for the Gorosei it's no surprise

"Goku was with Dahlia she'd be his first priority" Robin said the leader nodded "she was which is why he she and your friends were on the next island drinking it up with money they received in exchange for their pardons and turning you over to justice"

Robin dropped to her knees "it seems I've done Impel Downs work for them" he said turning on his heels and walking away "and _truth_ my only tool"

The leader walked out gathered around were the remaining members of CP0 and Admiral Sakazuki

"Admiral" he greeted "mission successful"

Akainu shook his head "not yet Son Goku must be broken he'll come for her kill the girl then make sure he sees then kill his crew and burn his ship he'll have nothing left"

Every member of CP0 grinned at the horribly twisted plan "as you wish Admiral"

"Are your men ready for battle" the leader nodded "of course they've warmed up thoroughly with the people of Gekko-bi killing 12,000 people can't be called anything but"

"Prepare these pirates are by far the toughest in this world show no mercy" every member nodded and left the admiral was right

They would show Son Goku no mercy

Goku's ship docked among hundreds of broken and outright destroyed ships in the only port on Gekko-bi Island

"What happened here" Allyson asked Cortez looked at the damage "my former team" he said stepping over a pile of bodies each with a cauterized wound through their backs

"Xantico's work to be more precise"

"How could she be so cruel after what happened to our people" Zuma said looking utterly disgusted by what he saw clenching the handle of his Macuahuitil so tightly it almost snapped

"No one in CP0 has any compassion for humanity"

"but you do" Goku pointed out "why else would you try to rescue my daughter"

"clearly I'm not a member of CP0 anymore considering they threw me out"

"well hairless monkey since they got ready for us let's show we're here" Zuma said Goku nodded "KA ME HA ME" Goku formed the familiar blue sphere in his hands

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

He roared firing the beam high into the sky it shined so brightly it could be seen for miles in every direction

"What a lovely show you've given us Son Goku" the voice of CP0's leader echoed through the island "now how about we play a game"

Goku turned into a super saiyan "we don't have time for games"

"Oh I say we do if you wish to see your little brat and the witch you procreated with alive there are five streets each will lead you to the town square at the middle of each street one of my agents is waiting but so is your precious little girl beat whoever has her and you can leave and find your pretty little Robin but lose and you she and everyone else will die"

Zuma growled "We have to do this" Goku frowned he hated playing by their rules but he had no choice not if he wished to see Robin and Dahlia again "split up show no mercy to whoever you meet"

Everyone nodded and took a street

Zuma walked for a while passing over bodies and destroyed buildings as he walked "I hope you we would see each other again" Zuma frowned of course it had to be her "beloved"

Xantico sat atop a pile of bodies as high as the buildings around them looking down at Zuma

"How could you" Zuma said "how can you murder people for what sport amusement revenge"

Xantico leapt down landing with catlike grace "I do what I do because it's the will of the gods"

"There are no gods that would allow this" Zuma roared drawing his macuahuitil "oh but beloved there are the gods favor me"

A puddle of oil flowed out from the sewers taking the shape of the polar bear agent

"This is why you've fallen for my trap"

Cortez stood before a man he once called his comrade the agent in the frilly mask and cloak "

Now then my old friend will you surrender the girl" Cortez asked before he turned into his hybrid form crossing his blades "or will I make you"

The agent said nothing only pushing a tied up Dahlia into the wall of a crumbling building knocking her out and thankfully the building didn't collapse

The agent then spread his legs shoulder width apart folding the tips of his fingers around his outstretched thumb

"Very well we fight"

Tobias took cover as he was shot at of course with his luck he gets the same agent he met with Allyson Claude

"up and down up and down I will cut you up and down and fill you with many holes and watch you bleed out tra la dah la" he sang insanely

Tobias drew his guns leaping out from behind his cover he fired off multiple shots before hiding again the street he'd been on now had about twelve new holes

How could anyone shoot that many guns at once was he a spider zoan or something no there was already one zoan no way so many zoans would be on the same team

Unknown to Tobias Rob Lucci and Jabra sneezed at the same time "damn cat/mutt" they said before returning to what they were doing

Allyson faced off against her opponent both ready to use their devil fruit powers Allyson the yuki yuki no mi the red masked man became thinner with yellow spots and a short tail

"let me guess Neko Neko no mi Chita Moderu" the man nodded and they both attacked

Goku walked calmly though the street running would only be a waste of energy he didn't even know if Dahlia was on this street "hello Son Goku" the leader said "let the games begin"

And that's all I wrote well no not yet I still have a few more chapters left read and review


	17. Chapter 17

It's time for the penultimate tail of the saiyan pirate for those of you with a thesaurus penultimate means next to last remember to fave follow and review and of course enjoy the show **if you can**

The tail of the saiyan pirate

Zuma leapt up dodging one of Xanticos knife hand strikes when the hand made contact with the street he'd been standing on a small explosion of flame leapt up scorching the ground Zuma landed in a kneel and sprung forward slashing at Xantico his former love bobbed and weaved around the slashes

"You're stronger beloved but in the end you'll fail" Xantico said mockingly "join us stop fighting against the gods" Zuma grit his teeth "THEY ARE NOT GODS" he roared in anger swinging his macuahuitil up the polar bear agent leapt between the two crossing his arms blocking the attack dripping oil onto the ground the wounds healed in seconds followed by the bear raising his paw over his head and bringing it down on Zuma's head sending him crashing to the ground

Zuma stood up he needed to think of a plan and fast the bear was strong not to mention a logia and Xantico was no pushover either to defeat the both of them he would need a plan

"Xantico let's finish him quickly" the bear said Xantico turned on the bear if looks could kill there'd be one less polar bear in the world "I can get him to see my way Ivan the gods will thank us"

"The Gorosei your _gods_ ordered his death he and his entire crew will die in the name of justice the questions is will you join them or kill them" Xantico sighed and nodded "forgive me beloved" standing on her heels and kissing Ivan the bear "I was being foolish" she turned to a disgusted Zuma and leapt forward and hit Zuma with a burning back hand followed up by barrage of knife hand strikes

Zuma batted them away "so I'm that replaceable to you Xantico" he demanded slashing at her Xantico leapt back and kicked at his head "Ivan is my mate and I am his what we had was a childish crush" Xantico put all her power into her next knife hand an enraged Zuma grabbed the her by the wrist and held on tightly bones began to crack and break

"how dare you" Zuma hissed pulling her in close he captured her lips with his Xantico's free hand wrapped around his waist pulling herself closer to him unaware that Zuma held up his Macuahuitil and swung

"XANTICO" Ivan roared but it was too late the blade passed easily through her neck and she fell in pieces to the ground Zuma swung his blade the blood flew from the blade covering the street and Xantico's severed head

"good bye _beloved_ " he said before he turned to Ivan "and then there was you bear" Ivan furiously dropping down onto all fours he charged his body turning black as he ran "black pillar" he called flooding forward Zuma leapt over the attack

Ivan's torso appeared out of the oil behind Zuma and batted him out of the sky with his claws sending him crashing down Ivan opened his mouth and a flood of oil flew out of his mouth hitting Zuma with hundreds of psi in oil

Ivan reformed and held his front paws against the ground "I am Ivan of Cipher pol aeigis I ate the Abura Abura no mi Headhunter Zuma you have been baptized in oil" Ivan swung his hands upwards sparks flew off his blade his body ignited "and now be purified by justice's flames"

Ivan charged at Zuma Ivan rolled to the side dodging the flaming berserker bear who crashed into a building setting the entire thing ablaze Zuma leapt off the street and onto a building he needed to think and fast

"DRILL OF JUSTICE" Ivan roared unleashing another stream of oil but this one came with a spiraling flame drill snaking it's way around the stream Zuma swung his macuahuitil the flames surged over the attack back to Ivan

"I know what I must do" Zuma took a few steps back and flew down towards Ivan holding his Macuahuitil for a beheading swing "you fool if you're so ready to die I will oblige" Ivan held up a flaming claw and leapt up towards Zuma Zuma closed his eyes and swung "goodbye my friends"

Zuma's aim was true he hit Ivan under his flaming claw pushing it upwards until it cut through his head the entire street was enveloped by burning flames three skeletons were all that remained two beheaded and one being watched over by a broken macuahuitil

A younger Zuma looked out from behind his mother's legs to see a pretty girl his age "angel" he muttered

His mother broght him forward he and his father nodding the girl's father gave her a wrapped package she bowed and handed it to Zuma Zuma took it and unwrapped it a macuahuitil was in his hands

"Protect village son" Zumas father told him pushing the girl towards him "protect bride"

Zuma nodded bowing his little head he kissed the girl on her hand "I Zuma" he said standing up to look the girl in the eye the girl nodded and repeated what he did "I Xantico"

The two fathers waved their hands over the two before they gave each other a small peck on the lips "wife" Zuma told Xantico "husband"

"ooh ooh I wonder how many holes I can fill you with before you die" Claude ending is question with an insane laugh "ten a dozen a hundred I hope you have a high pain threshold otherwise it won't be any fun for me to kill you pirate"

Tobias pointed his gun and fired the bullet ricocheted off the wall and cut off Claude and his insipid talk about murder and leap away from his cover "Ooh you are good I've only seen wolf hand Connor pull a trick like that off"

"Connor" Tobias asked "when did you see Connor" he asked before he fired more bullets at Claude Claude flipped backwards landing on one hand the ground morphed and changed becoming three gun barrels that fired simultaneously Tobias leapt back firing more bullets

"Oh that's easy when I killed him and not just him I killed him and every other pirate aboard that ship Jeanne Delahaye the Demon Gene Sky lord Xigante and so many others it was so much fun first I shot them from my ship while they tried to shoot me then I used my Henko Henko no mi powers to turn their ship against them it was so much fun"

Tobias briefly mourned for his former comrades but now wasn't the time he was going to kill this bastard and rescue Robin and Dahlia

Tobias leapt out from his cover after reloading and opened fire grazing Claude in the shoulder Claude molded his pistols into one rifle and fired the bullet cut through Tobias's leg Tobias winced but charged

"You're not going to beat me like that" Claude stomped his foot against the ground the ground between him and Tobias turned into rifles that began to fire Tobias leapt into a ball rolling through the air multiple bullets passed through and around his body but Tobias endured landing on his feet he batted Claudes hand away with one of his guns then opened fire shooting his wrist the bullet passed through to the other side

"I won't be beaten so easily Dallas North" Tobias said he then held up both his guns and fired knocking him back Claude's mask broke in half an angry blue eye glared at Tobias

Claude pulled off his mask a wild mane of blonde hair fell out "ooh you figured out my secret best kill you quick can't have it spread that the shichibukais have been infiltrated otherwise things'll get messy"

Claude fired a bullet "then again that may be fun I wonder which warlord I'll get to kill first Kuma Mihawak Crocodile or that former slave" Claude/North licked his lips "I'll have so much fun with her I'll bind her make her beg for it then when she's broken and won't scream anymore I'll throw her into a prison cell full of hungry wolfs then I'll kill them all like shooting fish in a barrel it'll be so much fun"

Tobias ran forward Claude grinned evilly and fired a bullet from his rifle Tobias leaned his back forward running along under the bullet when in range he punched Claude in the face then he followed it up with two bullets to the knees Claude grinned manically his rifle turned into a spear

"You beat me with guns but let's see how you handle my polearm" Claude began spinning his spear in a deadly circle and he slashed at Tobias who blocked by crossing his guns Tobias bent low attacking with a sweep kick he then fired two more rounds at Claude Claude deflected the bullets and swung with the butt of his spear knocking Tobias back

Tobias rolled away from Claudes attempt to spear him in the back he reached into his coat and saw he only had one bullet left he'd better make it count or else

Snow and lightning fast hands clashed Allyson leapt upwards dodging another of the CP0 agents light speed Shigans the agent vanished with Soru again appearing behind Allyson he fired another shigan Allyson created an icy cold wind the two clashed and Allyson was knocked back sliding against the earth the agent appeared in front of her and hit her with a barrage of shigans

Combined with Busoshoku haki to make sure Allyson couldn't defend herself with her powers Allyson held up her hand and unleashed another icy blast to blow him away then she held her hands up "Ka me ha me ha" Allyson called unleashing her wintery version of the Kamehameha wave knocking the agent back the agent crossed his arms and knocked the Kamehameha into the air

But Allyson was gone flying through the air as a blizzard she needed to think "these people are to strong to take on one on one I need to regroup with the others if we want to rescue Goku and Dahlia"

the Cheetah agent wasn't going to let her escape without a fight he ran after her Allyson saw this and reformed her hands at her sides "Kamehameha" she yelled sending an icy version of her captains attack at the CP0 agent the agent crossed his arms the force behind the attack freezing his joints and pushing him back Allyson stopped and held her hands above her head an icy disk of snow and frost formed and began spinning Allyson only heard Goku describe this attack one time but he said it was strong enough to cut off a giant monkeys tail

hopefully this works "DESTRUCTO DISK" Allyson called swinging the frozen weapon at her opponent the agent tried to avoid it but the disk followed him hitting him in the back the agent fell to the ground unconscious not dead Allyson didn't have time to finish him she needed to regroup with the others

"You beat me with guns but let's see how you handle my polearm" Allyson heard the one CP0 agent Claude say she must have found Tobias Allyson landed hoping to help him Tobias and Claude clashed Claude tried to stab Tobias with his spear Tobias hooked his elbow around the shaft and opened fire again Claude let go of his spear and leapt to the side Tobias threw the spear down reloading one gun while he fired the other Claude put his hand against the ground and a wall was raised

Tobias leapt off from the wall he held his pistol in his fist like he was going to punch Claude he was ready for it Tobias swung his arm Claude leapt back no one saw it coming when he pulled the trigger Allyson didn't see where the bullet flew but it didn't matter Claude's eyes had been burnt by the gunpowder igniting Tobias followed it with a punch to his nose sending him back dropping his spear

Allyson smiled no one messed with their crew "so _great warlord_ how high is your pain threshold" Tobias said jokingly "I'm sure Zuma would have taken your head Allyson would've turned you into a popsicle and Goku face it you would've been obliterated by him but none of them could hurt you like a marksman I took the one thing you love the most the thing that make you a marksman I took your eyes"

Claude roared in anger "you cocky piece of shit don't UNDERESTIMATE ME" Claude grabbed a rock and molded it into a spear Tobias watched him his aim was terrible all he was going to hit was a brick wall" Tobias followed his sight and saw Allyson watching she was already preparing a witches blizzard attack the spear tip became black Busoshoku haki Claude threw the spear a second spear grew from the first launching itself at Tobias the spear flew into his stomach and impaled him on a wall

"Not so great a marksman now are you brat now to have my sweet fun with you before you bleed out you were right I can't be me without my eyes for that by the time I'm done you'll be begging for hell"

"oh the other weakling is here wait your turn I'll kill you when I'm done" Allyson growled and hit him with a witches blizzard sending him back Allyson grinned but she coughed up blood her first opponent had used Busoshoku haki too it seemed her wounds were catching up to her

 _Allyson was lounging on a beach reading a book when Dahlia came running up to her Dahlia smiled down at Allyson "aunty can you make me a new dress"_

 _Allyson looked up from her book at Dahlia "and why would I do that" she asked of course she'd do it but let the crews little princess work for it "cause I'm your favorite niece"_

 _she said with a smile Allyson messed with Dahlia's hair before returning to her book "your my only niece" Dahlia grinned Goku's silly grin something "then I win by default pleaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeeee aunty" Allyson smiled "We don't have much material the next Island we're going to is called Gekko-bi we'll get you something there and I'll make you the prettiest dress you've ever seen"_

 _Dahlia grinned "your the best aunty"_

Allyson closed her eyes "sorry Dahlia" she said Allyson looked at Tobias then faced Claude she turned into a raging blizzard and flew around Claude Claude laughed "do you think a little cold could kill me" Allyson kept blowing Claude felt himself getting colder and colder his limbs going numb he looked to see she was flying into his body through all the bullet holes Tobias had left no he wasn't going to lose he was Dallas North a warlord a CP0 agent he killed Sonya Wukong and countless others how could someone so weak

Beat him

Claude stood perfectly frozen leaving nothing but him and Tobias's body and no sign of Allyson

On dressrosa a single orange grew it became bigger thicker and ice blue with a curled stem

Cortez and the agent kept slashing at each other Cortez's arm blades slashed at his opponents spear like fists the two kept slashing in a powerful barrage of blows

Cortez flew over his opponent going to rescue Son Goku's daughter the agent bent his back unnaturally far back and then leapt following Cortez he struck him from behind he then struck Cortez sending him flying upwards

Cortez caught himself with his wings landing on the ground his exoskeleton was cracked and leaking blood

Cortez crossed his arms and flew at his opponent again the agent punched at Cortez

Cortez landed on his feet ducking his head and swung his blades upwards cutting up his suit and cloak and body

Cortez then sidestepped around the down agent shifting into his human form he smiled at Dahlia "go away no more bad guys"

"I'm not a monster I'm a friend of your father" Cortez said softly untying the half saiyan girl she wrapped his hands around his neck "thank yous"

The building above them cracked and began to fall "I have to move" Cortez said the agent was standing creating another shockwave that began to topple the building Cortez knocked the young girl out of the way and swung at the agent he dodged the slash and performed a karate chop amputation the agent then kicked Dahlia and Cortez back under the crumbling building just as the whole thing came down

The agent picked up Cortez's severed arm and stabbed into the earth a fitting grave mark for a former comrade

Goku growled and flew at the leader of CP0 instead of fighting he had to watch as his crew died via den den mushi

Zuma

Tobias

Allyson

Cortez

Dahlia

"you bastard" Goku yelled slashing at the agent with his staff the agent foolishly tried to block and the attack sent him flying crashing into a building "He's too strong I'll have to retreat" The agent covered in blood leapt onto the roof of the building "if your furious at me now how mad would you be when you learned I slaughtered your wife"

Goku roared in anger and flew at him the agent held up his hands towards the roof "Rokuogan" creating an equally powerful shockwave that leveled the island covering it in dust

The dead were everywhere two beheaded corpses stood between a broken Macuahuitil and a charred skeleton

A man with a brown mohawk hung from a wall with a spear through his stomach blood poured down a wall flowing to the feet of a man who was frozen solid

A bone like sword with a green armored edge stood alone and pale attached to an armored arm besides a pile of rubble

Sakazuki broke through some rubble with a magma fist

Come out" Sakazuki called "I know your still here face me or did your crew follow a coward"

Zuma" he said with tears in his eyes "Allyson Tobias Cortez this was between you and me Sakazuki they didn't have to die" he roared his belt came undone showing it was a tail

"MY WIFE AND DAUGHTER DIDN'T HAVE TO DIE" he roared

"In the name of Absolute justice they did" Sakazuki said "as do you Son Goku"

"You dare to call this justice" the ground rumbled and a golden aura surrounded Goku "when I am through with you nothing will be left between heaven and hell OF YOUR BODY"

The energy exploded and in a flash of golden light the final battle between the two had finally begun

And this is the penultimate chapter next time I'll wrap up all the loose ends and give you all an epic battle which you'll get on the 25th give you guys something to look forward too ja ne


	18. Chapter 18

I know I said you'd get the last chapter tomorrow but what can I say I'm feeling jolly so I'll be a little nicer then usual _just this once_ enjoy the tail of the saiyan pirate

The tail of the saiyan pirate

Aokiji and Kizaru stood in Robins cell they weren't trapped and not just because with their powers they could level armies of pirates but the bars had been cut through cleanly "solid steel this wasn't some amateur" Kuzan said observing the cuts

"Headhunter Zuma perhaps" Boraslino offered "these locks were Kairoseki and they were picked" he said kneeling down "and the guards were beheaded the head hunters MO"

Kuzan shook his head "unlikely you saw the bodies besides with his weapon the cuts wouldn't be this smooth no we're looking for someone else"

Kizaru stood up "should we help Sakazuki it may be fun to fight Goku San again" he said the light mans arm began to glow brightly Kuzan shook his head "remember what that fool asked no interference unless he's in trouble and besides he has that little trump card of his" Boraslino nodded

Goku vanished from view before Sakazuki could transform into his element Goku appeared drilling his elbow into his stomach Sakazuki gasped Goku followed it up with a punch to the face that sent him crashing through the remains of a bakery Goku held up his hands "KA ME HA ME

Blue orbs of ki formed in both of Goku's hands "HA GEMINI" Goku roared firing twin Kamehameha waves Sakazuki's eyes widened and the attacks tore right through him the area filled with a blue explosion Sakazuki struggled to reform Goku swung his staff up sending Sakazuki airborne he then spun it around hitting Sakazuki again and again

"kill me" Sakazuki said "just end it" Goku grit his teeth and growled "you don't have the right to ask for mercy Zuma's people were used as guinea pigs for the marines Allyson's logia powers ostracized her Cortez you tried to blow up Tobias had more honor then any of the Gorosei Dahlia a six year old girl you abducted and murdered without as much as a second thought and Robin" tears fell down Goku's face "for what you did to Ohara you have no right to live"

"everyman you listed had more blood on their hands then a vice admiral and as for your _Daughter_ Sakazuki spat a glob of volcanic spit in Goku's face "your wrong I do have regrets I regret I wasn't the one to exorcise the foul demon from this world"

Goku roared his aura sent Sakazuki flying Goku's hair spiked up even more bioelectricity sparked across his body his eyes filled with the purest of hatred Sakazuki stood up his body reformed before he turned completely into magma "so this is the extant of your power let's see how well you can use it" Sakazuki held up his hands "MEIGO" he roared unleashing magma blasts at Goku

to Goku the attacks were moving in slow motion he moved his head around the attacks at light speed the magma blasts blowing up behind him Goku flashed in front of Sakazuki and struck him with his staff Goku swung again Sakazuki blocked gripping onto the staff the admiral winced even touching the staff felt like he'd swallowed Warden Magellans poison but the admiral held his grip reinforcing it with Busoshoku haki

Sakazuki raised his foot and stomped it against the ground "what do you think your doing Sakazuki" Goku asked "you trying to beg again like a good little doggy" Goku asked mockingly

Sakazuki shook his head "far from it the isle of Gekko-bi wasn't chosen for convenience it was chosen because it rested beneath an undersea volcano" around Goku the two a pillar of magma rose up enveloping them and climbed higher and higher into the sky

Boraslino and Kuzan watched the battle with interest the lava continued to sear the air for two whole minutes before it fell Goku stepped back panting his aura had protected him but super saiyan didn't equal god his clothes were shreds and his skin was burnt

his staff was gone completely Sakazuki grinned and punched Goku following it up with another punch and a magma blast Goku blocked the blast and counterattacked Sakazuki was still in magma form so the punches hurt Goku his knuckles were red Sakazuki hit Goku with a haki infused punch to the temple Goku's vision blurred briefly

"this is the end for you Son Goku" Goku grabbed the fist squeezing and squeezing her broke Akainu's hand "no Sakazuki it's over for you" Goku punched Sakazuki firing a ki blast at the same time Goku flew up into the sky

"My memories have returned and now Sakazuki I will crush you beneath my heel" Goku's aura became stronger "I'm a saiyan raised on earth the protector of planet namek the destroyer of Cell and Frieza I AM SON GOKU" he raised his arms above his head "and this is a spirit bomb" he said gathering a massive ball of ki around Goku he saw the ghosts of his crew

"Friend hairless monkey let's spar" Zuma said "honestly Goku save some food for the rest of us" Allyson complained with a smile Tobias grinned "I think this belongs to you" Dahla and Robin

Sakazuki looked up at the attack shocked at the sheer power Son Goku had but he was a marine a soldier of absolute justice he would not back down "justice will not die with me"

"BUT YOU WILL" Goku roared throwing the spirit bomb down the ball expanded over Gekko-bi covering it all in blue light it continued upwards towards Goku he closed his eyes "goodbye everyone" as the blue light enveloped him too

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance Nico Robin I trust Mr. 1 was able to assist you" the Shichibukai Crocodile said to the criminal archeologist Robin nodded

"While I'm grateful for the rescue you must have done what you did for a reason"

Crocodile nodded "I understand you can read the Poneglyphs I need such power in my organization"

Robin nodded in understanding a lot of people had come to her and Goku over the years only to try and betray them Goku was simply better at hiding his true nature it seemed

"Very well" she told him 'You were wrong Saul some people were born to be alone'

Cortez applied new bandages to his arm losing an arm was a cumbersome price he looked at the sleeping Dahlia

But a price well worth it

A new ship docked up besides theirs and a man in a green cloak stepped onto it flanked by two high ranking members of his organization

"Welcome Dragon" Cortez greeted "I would offer my hand but as you can see I no longer have it"

"Sabo take the girl to the infirmary" Sabo nodded gently picking up the half saiyan and taking her to their ship

"I can offer you a replacement for your arm but I want to know why a member of CP0 helped a pirate's daughter" he asked flaring his Haoshoku haki so Cortez would be honest

Cortez looked Dragon in the eye an impressive feat in itself "Goku Sencho may have been a criminal but his daughter was innocent the government lost my loyalty when they brought her into their war with Goku Sencho"

"Ivankoff" the 'queen' nodded helping Cortez to his feet and onto Dragons ship Dragon briefly looked around the ship that Son Goku and his crew had sailed on for twenty years closing his eyes he could see them clear as day

 _Zuma and Goku training while Dahlia cheered and watched "go daddy beat uncle Zuma"_

 _Tobias bringing up a tray of food Goku and Zuma stopped their sparring and stared "food" they yelled tackling Tobias Dahlia leapt onto all of them grabbing the food for herself_

 _Allyson laughing from the help "Robin your little girls beaten everyone on the crew"_

 _Robin looked up from her book "so I see" Robin scooped up Dahlia holding her close to her chest "So Goku it seems someone else in the family may take the youngest shichibukai title wouldn't you agree" Robin asked her husband_

 _Goku looked at Dahlia and grinned "yeah she's her mommys daughter she'll surpass the both of us easily"_

Dragon put a hand on the mast "I promise to watch the last of your crew rest easy" Dragon lit a match and threw it walking calmly off the ship

Meanwhile in Mariejois the Gorosei the leaders of the world government were in a meeting "to think he destroyed an island" one said

"A feat to surpass Whitebeard and Rogers" another added

"This news cannot be spread to the public or we'll have another surge of pirates who long to surpass Son Goku" a third said "Sengoku erase Son Goku and his crew from the records any marine who speaks his name will face severe consequences is that clear"

Sengoku nodded behind him stood the three admirals Aokiji Kizaru and Akainu half his face wrapped in bandages even with the healing powers of his devil fruit it would take a year for his body to fully heal

"Admiral Sakazuki well done in disposing of Son Goku and his crew your actions will be remembered by us in the future" the gorosei looked to Aokiji and Kizaru "as will yours for rescuing the Admiral Boraslino Kuzan"

Aokiji and Kizaru nodded

 _The spirt bomb was inches away from the ground when Kizaru appeared flashing in with Aokiji Kizaru Kizaru held up his hands trying to stop the spirt bomb no matter how powerful it was light the bomb spread out around them beginning to destroy the island Kizaru was being pushed back "we have to go" Aokiji yelled Kizaru nodded pushing with all his power to send it airborne if even for a moment he grabbed his fellow admirals and teleported away_

Sakazuki nodded and the four admirals were dismissed "the Gorosei always trouble me" Aokiji said "Oh Kuzan they make everyone nervous" Kizaru said

"simply ignore them they are old men that nature will deal with in time" Sakazuki said Aokiji clenched his fist the arm turned to ice making the air visible "just remember old friend the same could be said for you"

Sakazuki turned his fist turned to magma "is that a threat Kuzan" he said with a hiss Aokiji's eyebrows lowered as he turned to face Sakazuki "Son Goku's invitation to the shichinukai wasn't conditional" Aokiji said "and isn't it odd how a month after a nine year old beats the stuffing out of you and he denied you the right to hunt Son Goku Admiral Hirouma the most paranoid admiral in the history of the marines was stabbed in the back"

"Oh no" Kizaru said nervously his leg turned into light ready to intercept his comrades if they began to trade blows in the capital

"Are you accusing me Kuzan" Akainu said ready to attack Aokiji's ice fist turned back to flesh and he began to walk away he stopped briefly his back still facing Akainu "

"Justice' may be absolute old friend but so is Karma and you've racked up quite a debt" Aokiji resumed walking the ice man rubbed his temples there was that one hot springs on Kazanonsen after today he needed a good soak

Chichi held a eight month old Goten in her arms pacing outside the hospital she never thought she'd see him again but here he was just in this room steeling her nerves she walked in

Goku looked terrible his arm was broken and scarred and he was burnt all over his body the worst a bright star shaped scar on his right temple Chichi gasped unable to believe this was Goku "Goku" she said

"the good news is a senzu bean will heal most of this" Bulma said "other then the scar and the nightmares"

"Nightmares" Chichi asked Bulma nodded sadly "the doctors told me he shouts and cries in his sleep I don't know where Goku's been and I don't think anyone besides him could have survived it"

Chichi put a hand on her husbands chest Goku opened his eyes "Chichi"

Chichi nodded "Goku"

Goku groaned and pushed his body to sit up he smiled at Chichi then he looked his eyes focused on the little sleeping him in his wife's arms "um Chichi I didn't time travel like trunks right" he asked

Chichi laughed and shook her head "this is Goten our son" Goten opened his eyes and laughed at the man who looked like him

Goku laughed "I've got a son I've got another son that's amazing that's wonderful where's Gohan"

Chichi and Bulma frowned "Goku we have to talk" Goku frowned "Chichi where's Gohan"

And this is the end of the tail of the saiyan pirate see ya the good news is I'll probably do a sequel based on Gohans time from chapter 1 onwards if I do that see ya then oh and happy holidays to everyone


End file.
